If Things Had Gone Differently
by Kakie jo
Summary: This is a Yuki x Zero fan fiction that makes frequent references to the manga and anime. The story begins after episode 8 of the Vampire Knight Guilty Anime. Enjoy!
Chapter 1 Yuki Kuran

She could remember…everything. She could see her house in the snow, she could remember Kaname' telling her about the rose that bloomed once every ten years…

She could see the room without windows, it was decorated in fine art. their was a green velvet couch that she would sit on with her parents, to here Kaname' protest them, asking how long she had to stay down here. But her parents would just calmly remind him that they had to keep Yuki hidden from the vampire council, that she should not need to deal with them, that it was best if no one knew she even existed… she could remember a happy secluded childhood, until the night Rido came, he attacked and killed her father out side the house, and then her mother came rushing in, she told Yuki she had a way to keep her safe and hide her vampire side until she was older, her mother sacrificed herself to make Yuki human for just 10 years. Yuki was unconscious but she could still feel tears run down her checks as she was carried by Kaname, She could remember being a 6 year old child and being taken by Kaname from the house out into the snow, he was sad that she would not remember him, but he promised her he would visit her often, vampires stalked them in the night but Kaname killed them. This scarred Yuki as it was her first human memory. She was not ready to give up being human.

She awoke in her own room, on her bed beside Kaname, she sat up quickly, every distant sound seemed closer, every sight seemed clearer, she look across the room at the mirror on her wall, she did not even recognize the girl she saw looking back at her, she eyes glowed red, her hair was waist length and her face was beautiful, she looked like a porcelain doll, her skin so smooth and cold like glass, she starred at her reflection horrified (is that me? Is this who I really am?) she thought. she then turned to the window she could smell blood in the air, from the fight between Rido's minions and the knight class. She worried for her class mates, for her "Father" for Yori and for Zero. she stood to walk to the door, but was stopped by Kaname's hand on her shoulder "What's wrong Yuki?" he asked her in a slow gentle voice, she starred at the door "I smell blood" she whispered softly and Kaname sighed "Your a vampire now Yuki, you can detect things humans can not" Yuki began to panic, she could feel an incredible thirst she had not known before, she was scarred, she felt like an entirely different person, she turned to look at Kaname, this warm and welcoming friend from her childhood that she now knew was her brother she saw differently now, instead of feeling safety in his arms and warm when he smiled, now he just smelt good, better that anything else, it was as though she could see his blood moving beneath his skin, she felt confused, had never felt this thirst before now, she felt she would attack him, but she felt frightened of these feelings she covered her eyes with her hands, her heart was racing but Kaname just said "Yuki it is alright, I know" she looked up at his face and then down at his neck and lunged at it.

She felt calm at last blood tasted better then she had expected but she began to see his memories in her mind, and became mesmerized, she saw him sitting in his car next to Takuma, they had come to visit her at Kaien Cross's house when she was a child, they talked about Yuki, but it seemed even Takuma was not told that Kaname was her brother. as they were just coming by for a visit, but then she could see an image of zero and Ichiru as children of only 7 years old, playing in the snow, Kaname watched them and then asked Takuma about the curse of the vampire hunter twins, "I don't know Kaname but I herd that usually only the strongest one lives and becomes a more powerful hunter any other" Takuma answered and Kaname nodded with a menacing look "Those are the Kiryu twins aren't they" Kaname said to himself, "Kiryu…" he repeated as if deep in thought. Yuki did not know Kaname had seen the twins before Shizuka's attack, and this felt somehow unsettling. she could see memories Kaname had of their life at the academy, but then she saw the day he asked her to become his lover, she remembered that the two of them had been betrothed since child hood. She saw that recent memory of Kaname waking Rido from his coffin here at the school, Yuki knew Rido would be after them soon, but then saw Shizuka, laying in a coffin asleep, Kaname approached her and offered his blood to wake her up. Yuki pulled away from Kaname at this point. Yuki felt shock and fear overwhelm her, she had only been a vampire for 40 minuets and all of that time was being filled with memories the good and the bad, she just wanted to trust Kaname's decisions and continue a safe life at school, but those days had come to an end "Kana…me did you wake Skizuka?" Yuki whispered and Kaname nodded "I can't lie to you Yuki, I made you a promise, I will tell you whatever you want to know" he told her softly, all of Yuki's thousands of questions rushed forward in her mind, she wanted to know why Kaname woke Rido and Shizuka, and why he never told her he knew zero, and Ichiru and what they would do about their engagement, but mostly what they would do to protect the school. tears streamed from her eyes "I…I Kaname what are we going to do?" she cried he slowly approached her and hugged her gently "Yuki don't cry it will be alright, I have been planning to kill Rido for some time, but I will keep you safe," he whispered to her but she backed away from him "We need to help them outside, we need to protect the day class, we we need to save them Kaname" Yuki exclaimed "It will be alright Yuki, I have to take you away from here, Rido will be looking for you" he calmly told her, "No…Kaname I need to help them, if it is me he wants then I can't just run and hide while he kills every one I care about" She protested pushing away Kaname's arms "Yuki my plan is already in place, Zero will kill Rido, his power may be the only chance we have" Kaname told her "What do you mean?" Yuki asked frightened "Yuki Zero is more powerful then any other hunter, and I am unable to kill Rido with my own hands, we will win this fight" he told her comfortingly. but Yuki looked to her closest and found Artimus she reached for it but it began to shock her, it hurt to hold it, but she tightened her grip, and the poll extended into a scythe (I'm coming Rido) she thought, she stood and realized she was in her night gown, covered in Kaname's blood, she looked to her closest again and found her uniform, although Kaname protested her leaving, he became convinced that there was no changing her mind and walked to the window to order Ruka and Ido not to leave her side, and that he was going to speak to the council, he looked at Yuki as she collected all of her cloths, he walked toward her to kiss her goodbye but she just walked past him, her mind racing and her heart pounding (Were is Yori, is she ok, what happened to Zero, what did he do to become more powerful, where was her father?) she thought passing the room, while Kaname left. She dressed in her uniform of black, she felt so different she saw herself in the mirror, her body was like a still doll, with a porcelain face but the hungry eyes of a monster. The happy innocent and clumsy Yuki was dead, and her form had been adopted by this new creature, Yuki Kuran the pureblood vampire.

Chapter 2 Rido Kuran

She ran to the window and jumped from it to the path below, both Ido and Ruka stood back still surprised and disoriented that the young clueless Yuki Cross was indeed the sister of Lord Kaname, they saw her hit the ground gracefully and then run, scythe in hand, to the direction of the battle, Ido came out of his daze and chased after her, "Yuki, oh wait I mean lady Yuki, were are you going?" Ido called awkwardly, Yuki turned her head but did not stop running "I have to find Yori! Have you seen her?" she yelled back to him heading for the sun dorms, "Lady Yuki the dorms are being evacuated the students are being led out the main gate," Ruka said calmly while walking behind them, she felt so foolish now that she knew the truth and did not want to be around Kaname's Fiancée but fallowed his orders anyway. Yuki now ran toward the main gate, she was running past the many halls that led to class rooms, Zero existed one of them and caught Yuki's eye. This was the first time they had crossed paths since she had been awoken as a pure blood, she stopped running and began to change corse toward Zero leaving Ido and Ruka behind, Zero looked at her like a stranger, he was covered in Ichiru's blood, as she ran closer he put his hand on the bloody rose gun attached to his belt "Don't come any closer" he threatened, looking into her eyes, it was clear he saw her as a vampire and nothing else, she looked at the ground and then back up into his eyes "So then you understand the truth zero, I am not human anymore, the Yuki you knew… is gone" she said slowly unafraid. but Zero drew the gun on her "Get out of here" he said with a low growl. his eyes filled with pain, as if starring at Yuki's murderer. Yuki turned to leave and ran into Ruka and Ido scolding Zero for drawing the gun but Yuki just pushed them away from Zero and brought them to the main gate, she knew that Zero would react that way, and she knew that it was better for him to let her go, she was not the yuki he knew, she was a vampire now, a monster, and yet she felt a tear run down her cheek , she had lost him, and for some reason that made her sad.

She arrived at the gate to watch students file by her on their way out. They seemed ignorant to the events and danger of the day, they were chatting happily as if off to their summer vacation early was a normal development of their day. But upon the arrival of the night class students their was an uproar of fan girls that came to cling to them "OHHHH WOWWW IDO!" they all exclaimed Yuki searched the crowd of brown haired students for the only red head, the fan girls continued to squeal and they began to talk about vampires, they had found out some how, but it did not seem to phase them, in fact it seemed to bring them more excitement. But suddenly Yuki felt someone tightly embrace her from behind, Yuki turned defensibly to find Yori, she held onto Yuki tightly "I have been searching for you everywhere, they were evacuating us, but I had not seen you since you said you didn't feel well this morning, what happened?" Yori asked with relief in her eyes, Yuki didn't know how to begin but just hugged Yori back, "I'm ok Yori, but, I…I'm….a lot has changed, I'm just glad you are safe Yori" Yuki finished awkwardly. but then the scent of many human students reached her, she felt her eyes go red, and she tuned away to hide them "Oh um, I…" Yuki stuttered backing away from Yori who just looked concerned "Yuki are you alright, is something wrong with your eyes?" she asked, but Yuki just turned away to hide her glowing red eyes. Yori's concern led her to turn Yuki around and look at her, Yuki didn't make eye contact, looking down at the floor, the last thing she wanted was to scare Yori, "Oh, Yuki, your a vampire ardent you" Yori said slowly with a caring gaze, Yuki finally looked into Yori's eyes, sure that she would reject her like zero did but instead Yuri hugged her gently again, and Yuki smiled and closed her eyes, Yori pulled away and Yuki asked "You are not afraid are you Yori?" she questioned and Yori answered "Of corse not Yuki you are my best friend, I could never be afraid of you" Yori smiled but the Ruka reminded them that they had to leave, all of the students had to be evacuated and Yuki bid Yori farewell, unsure she would ever see her again. Yuki left closely fallowed by Ruka and Ido, she searched for her father, but decided, that it would be wiser to protect the day students until she caught the sent of blood and herd distant screams, her eyes widened (Rido…) she thought as she ran in the direction of the scent, she could here Ruka and Ido telling her to stop, that Kaname did not want her to put herself in danger, and that she would not be strong enough to fight Rido alone, but she ignored them, she could see Kaname standing ahead of her "Yuki" he said in a slow deep voice and she skidded to a stop right in front of him, "Kaname, what are you doing here?" she asked "Yuki, it's to dangerous to fight Rido," he said but then his image began to fade away like it was a projection, it became hazy and glitchy and from behind her Yuki herd Ido's voice "Ruka don't do that to lady Yuki" Yuki turned to see Ruka, sanding a few feet behind her, "What was that?" asked Yuki, puzzled "I thought that was Kaname?" Yuki asked and Ruka and Ido looked down ashamed, and Ido explained "Ruka can use her powers to make people see what ever she wants them to," Ido said, "So she made me see and hear Kaname even though he is still with the council" and both Ruka and Ido nodded yes and then cowered anticipating punishment but Yuki just approached Ruka "Ruka please don't try to stop me, I have to do this" she said told Ruka, but Ruka didn't look at her eyes "Please don't tell Kaname what I did" she whispered in shame. and Yuki nodded and ran off to fallow Rido's scent, fallowed only by Ido. They ended up in one of the school court yards, but it was broken in the battle with Rido's slaves, Yuki tightened her grip on her scythe and waited for Rido to appear, Ido objected to her actions, but Yuki told him that she had to "He wants me Ido, I would rather go to him and save my friends then have him kill them all coming to me." Ido was silent as they then watched as many zombie-like vampires rose from the wrecked court yard, they were slaves for Rido, they came in and surrounded Yuki and Ido who prepared to fight them, however they stopped just 10 feet away and starred at them, "Rido" Yuki called "Rido, if you can hear me, I need you to know, I have awoken, I am Yuki Kuran and I remember you killing my parents to get to me, I don't wish you to cause any more harm if it is me you want come and get me" she said to the discomfort of Ido who would have covered her mouth had he not respected the Kurons so deeply. He prepared himself for a fight with the most powerful Koran alive, while starring back at the vampires surrounding them. The circle they made began to break up, and make an entrance for a new vampire, he was tall and threatening, his hair was long, dark, and tangled, his body looked like it had not been moved for 10 years, and his face wore the grin of victory while his eyes fixed on Yuki "Rido Kuran" Yuki said with a hint of surprise, she had never stood this close to him before, he reeked of the blood of one hundred victims he shredded for pleaser, he stopped walking and stood before Yuki, "You have finally awoken Juri" he called her by her mother's name, but then began to look around at the night class students that had gathered around her, they were being held back by Rido's slaves, as Kain began to set fire to their skin, and Ido began to freeze them solid Rido snapped his fingers and surrounded each student in a black fog that held them still, but he left Yuki with the freedom to move, she drew her scythe on him, but he glided out of its path, she swing it madly toward him but with each of her attacks came his quick dodges as he took each step to bring himself closer to her "I have missed you Juri, I have missed your face and your smell, and your taste" he whispered to Yuki as he now appeared inches from her face holding both her wrists so she could no longer attack him, she struggled against his firm grip, "Go on Juri call for him!" he hissed "Call for help!" but Yuki just turned to see the night class struggling against the black fog that kept them in place like a cage. She knew their was no way out "Rido, I um, I can re-remember you, I know you have always been hunting me down, why, why what do you want from me?" she asked nervously and Rido smiled but didn't answer "R-Rido if you are just going to k-kill me then you can tell me every thing" she clenched her teeth and stopped struggling against his grip "My dear Juri, I was never going to kill you, I'd much prefer your blood, you had chosen my brother over me all those years ago, but now I have you all to myself" he continued with a hungry stare, "Rido" Yuki said bravely "If that is what you want then, I will not run" this took Rido by surprise "But Rido you have to leave this academy," she finished and Rido, stood in shock for a moment "You are vary different then Juri" he whispered and began to drop his guard, Yuki snapped her wrists out of his grip and ran to the side skidding to a stop, Rido just laughed "Now that, that was better then Juri ever was" Yuki looked for her scythe and found it on the ground behind Rido she began to back away as he slowly approached her, she ran to retrieve the scythe but was caught by Rido in a death grip as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, she fought against him but was unable to break free, she could feel him lick her neck slowly, she froze with fear before she herd a stone wall crumble to the ground behind her. then came his voice "Get your filthy hands of her."

Chapter 3 Good bye

Zero had arrived, he had apparently come through the stone wall in the court yard, his presence caused Rido to turn his head away from Yuki for the first time, he just laughed at Zero while he approached with the bloody rose in hand, but Yuki could see that Zero was also surrounded by vines covered in thorns, they moved with him, as though he and the bloody rose had become one. "NOW!" Zero demanded as he pulled the trigger and fired his gun into Rido's head. this pushed Rido to the ground as he released Yuki, she ran to her weapon and then attacked Rido as he stood back up.

To kill him they had to remove his head, and that was their intention, before Rido called many of his slaves to catch Yuki and Zero, while he jumped to the roof of the near by class room building. Zero shot the vampire slaves off him and Yuki and they fallowed Rido to the roof, they stood together ready to take on Rido, but he would not let them close enough, he always dodged their swings and bullets just before the final blow, he began to laugh and talk to Yuki "Kaname thinks he woke you up correctly by turning you into a vampire and then feeding you his blood but he is wrong Juri" Rido smiled and Yuki looked at him confused, she knew Kaname woke her up and brought her memories back, that is what kept her from going mad as a human, "What are you talking about?" Zero Demanded "I got to you fist Juri, I got Ichiru to give you my blood before Kaname did, you drank Kuran blood as a human" he smiled darkly "Witch means…" he laughed and Yuki whispered "I will go insane…" Rido continued to laugh while Zero fired the bloody rose and encased him in thorny vines, Yuki was still standing still shocked at what she herd. Zero turned to look at her "Yuki he is lying, you are not going insane, why do you trust him" he yelled back at her, and she snapped out of her daze, and watched Rido escape Zero to come running at her. What they needed was for him to stay still and to get close to him with the scythe, Yuki stood watching him run at her, she stood her ground, and tried hard to think of what to do, Rido had to stop moving, she watched as he veered away from her and she chased him with zero, "RIDO" she yelled "I remember, my mother's last words," Rido turned to look at her "She said, she chose the wrong brother!" Yuki yelled and Rido froze in his tracks he turned in shock and disbelief, but gave Zero long enough to secure his vine grip on Rido, and approach him, Rido struggled "Really?" he asked Yuki "no" Yuki answered as Zero tore Ridos heart out and dropped it on the roof they stood on. Zero's vines released Rido's body and it fell to the ground and began to become ashes before their eyes. The night class students were released below and they began to kill the last remaining slaves. Zero, looked back at Yuki who looked right back at him. The sun was rising on a new day and bringing purple and orange light to the grey night sky, Yuki began to walk to Zero, but he pulled his gun on her. She stared into his violet eyes, and dropped her scythe to the ground, "Zero I…" she began to say, but zero closed his eyes and looked down, he began to lower the gun when he was interrupted by Kaname who had stepped between them, "How dare you!" he growled at Zero, who gladly redirected his weapon to Kaname, "NO STOP!" Yuki yelled from behind Kaname, but was ignored "I came to take Yuki" said Kaname "but I have plenty of time to end you Zero Kiryu, you are no longer of any use to me" Kaname continued raising his hand to use his power, but Zero fired the bloody rose. Yuki ran in front, she had grabbed the barrel of the gun and pointed it away from her and Kaname as it had fired, but in doing so, it burned her hand and she backed away in pain. Zero and Kaname turned to her concerned but then looked back at each other in hatred. Yuki turned to Kaname and said "Give me a minute Kaname" he stared into her eyes and then gave Zero a dirty look, and left them to join the knight class, Yuki just starred at Zero who no longer held the gun, their was so many things she wanted to tell him, she knew they may not get a chance to speak again, she wanted to tell him, that she was thankful that he killed Rido, that she knew Kaname had woken Shisuka, and that the human Yuki had truly cared for him, but then why would she remember, those feelings, why did she feel sad when he pulled a weapon on her, why did she feel the need to speak to him alone now, why did the thought of them parting break her heart. He walked up to her slowly, putting his hands on either side of her face gently and whispering to her "Is the Yuki I know still in there some were?" Yuki was surprised by the question, but knew the truth she felt these feelings for Zero because, Yuki cross was still with her somehow, "yes" she whispered back to him as he then pulled her into a sudden passionate kiss, Yuki closed her eyes, (I want this) she thought (Zero, please don't go…), but he pulled away, "Yuki we can't cross paths again," he told her backing away and then looked into her eyes "If we do I will have to kill you…" he sad and disappeared as the breeze blew Yuki's hair over her face as she starred away into the sun rise. (Good bye Zero) she thought with the pain of loss in her heart, she closed her eyes (I'm so sorry…)

Chapter 4 Parting ways

Yuki jumped from the roof to land gracefully beside Kaname on the ground, they were surrounded by the night class, they still seemed shocked to learn Yuki was a pureblood. Yuki looked to Kaname who took her hand and led her forward to the main gate. She fallowed him "Yuki we have to go," he told her calmly "Where are you taking me Kaname?" she asked trailing behind him "I'm taking you home." he said turning to her with a smile. "Ok, but Kaname I have to do something first" she pulled away and ran to the headmaster's office, Kaname just watched her run "She really hasn't changed" he told the night class.

Yuki arrived at the headmaster's office, she scrambled for a peace of paper to write her father a note….(Oh what do I say that I was a pure blood vampire in disguise, I killed Rido, Zero left us forever and now I'm leaving with Kaname, I will see you next fall when school starts again…no I have to tell him right.) She thought {Dear Father} she wrote on the paper {I remember my past now, I know who I am, but Kaname says I can't stay to help rebuild the school, so I must leave, he is taking me to see the house I grew up in. Rido is dead, me and Zero killed him, and… then Zero left, I don't know were he went…Yori knows I'm a vampire, and I'm glad she knows, please, don't take her memory, and lastly, I love you I will see you soon} she ended her letter beautifully and set it on the desk, she then ran out the door to Kaname, it felt different to run, so much faster and smoother, she could watch her long hair blow around behind her…she had changed so much, and she was afraid she would do more changing if she moved away from the school, she didn't want to leave with Kaname she wanted to stay here and get a grip on every thing that had happened but now that she was a pure blood the only one who would understand what she was going though was… Kaname.

She returned to his side and he led her to the gate "Now," he told her and the night class students "I need to confess something to you all," and they all starred at him ready for news "I killed the vampire council" the night class gasped but Yuki just frowned "Why?" she asked softly "They had given the pure bloods trouble in the past, and they had especially brought my family grief, Yuki they were the ones who put the laws in place to kill level Es, they give laws to the pure blood that the pure bloods don't fallow, the power should be back in the hands of the pure bloods" the night class sighed but nodded in agreement, Kaname turned to Yuki "I'm sorry, but it will ensure a better future for us and all vampires" he promised her and she just nodded, she wanted to trust him, but there was still things she needed explained. "I want to thank all of you" Kaname addressed the night class "Hanabusa, Senri, Takuma, Kain, Rima, and…Ruka" he starred at Ruka with apologetic eyes, but she just looked down in shame. "I'm leaving with Yuki, and I don't know when I will see you again, so thank for all that you have done for me" he continued but then the night class protested "Leaving?" Hanabusa shouted in shock "Dorm president, we need you here." Kain started "yes" said Ruka still looking at the ground "Kaname, what are we supposed to do?" Takuma pleaded "We are coming with you, who else do you have?" Hanabusa insisted and although Kaname refused him, he eventually became convinced that they were his only loyal and most trustworthy friends, they were all he had. So he agreed to allow them to join him, but only in secret, so they had to return to their own homes first. Kaname then led Yuki into the car and drove her to the house she was born in.

Many hours later and after many twists and turns in the mountain road they finally arrived at her home, she had fallen asleep on the way but now awoke to the site of her childhood home. It was secluded and alone on the mountain, surrounded by pine trees that grew taller then the roof line. The house itself was three stories high, and well kept, every window had been cleaned and the paint was unfaded and new, Kaname opened the car door for Yuki, and she exited and fallowed Kaname to their front door step. They entered to house, it was dark, but it looked ominous and empty, it had not been used in ten years, Yuki explored the house to find large extravagant rooms, their family was wealthy, vary wealthy, Kaname just watched her explore like a parent taking their child to a play ground. Yuki ran up the stairs, she had spent most of her life here in that basement room, so she wanted to explore the rest of the house. she found her parents room, they had pictures hung of their family and their cloths were still in the closet, this room still had their smell in it. She then wandered down the hall to find the library and the the study, this was the most untidy room in the house, books lay open on the desk and on the floor dusty pages of notes, Yuki picked one up, it read "Human transformation" Yuki was surprised she read the document to find it was an incomplete method of turning pure bloods to humans, this was the method her mother had used on her 10 years ago.

She next explored Kaname's room, it was big, and unused for many years, blue light came in the room from the windows and laid on the hard wood floor and the white bed spread. She walked to the window and then turned to the closest, it was dark inside, except one white thing that got her attention, she approached the closet and trapped the white thing, it turned out to be a piece of paper, and on it were the names of every pure blood vampire in existence. but their parents names were crossed out as was Shizuka's, Yuki was confused (But Shizuka only died last year, how did Kaname know she was dead, or, unless he came hear and crossed her name of the list.) she thought (Why is he listing all the pure bloods, and why are they dying?) she continued to read the list (Wait why is my name on this list and why is Kaname's name on this list?) she questioned but then herd foot steps come up the hall, Yuki put the paper back and walked to meat Kaname at the door. He hugged her warmly, "What do you think Yuki" he asked her calmly "Well, I think it is beautiful Kaname," she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder "Yuki, I am sorry that so much has changed for you so quickly but I promise you will be safe as long as you stay here with me" he told her "Stay… Kaname? I want to go back to Cross academy, I love it there" she protested pulling away from him "I know Yuki, that is why it herts me to tell you this, but our parents kept you hidden from the world for a reason, other vampires, highly value pure bloods, but they also want the power our blood offers, we have power over them yes, but they are as much a danger to us as we are to them, and you being so young and new, you were kept a secret to protect you from that world, now other vampires know you exist and will try to find you, but non of them know where this mansion is, so as long as you are here…" but Yuki stopped him "You mean I can't ever leave!" she exclaimed "You will eventually, but only when it has become safe for you to do so" Yuki looked down, she missed Yori and her father "I'm sorry Yuki" came Kaname's voice, Yuki sat on Kaname's bed (Is this who I am now, the hidden pureblood sister, who will be kept safe forever…) "Kaname?" she asked as he sat on the bed next to her "I miss being human" she cried softly "I know" he told her " I am glad I finally have my memories back, but Kaname I still have so many questions" she continued as she drew her gaze to her feet dangling off the bed "Yuki, I promised I would answer your questions so ask" he told her taking her head in his hands and raising it so that they looked into each others eyes "Kaname, I saw your memories and I saw ones that I don't understand" Kaname nodded for her to continue "I saw you wake Shizuka from her coffin, I don't understand why you did that?" she finished but Kaname looked down guiltily "Yuki, if I tell you the answer you will miss understand, perhaps now is not the best time." he said "But Kaname I want to know, did you have more to do with Zero's past?" Kaname sighed again "Yuki, I harbor a more secret past then you know, and I will tell you every thing, but give it time….time to sink in, I love you Yuki more then anything in the entire world and I want nothing more then for you to be happy" he kissed her forehead and stood, "I will show you your room." and she fallowed him.

As the sun rose she prepared to sleep. She would sleep all day and explore all night, but all she could think of was being human, ( I miss basking in the sunlight, I miss walking to class with Yori, I miss my father's passivest enthusiasm, I miss how excited he would get when I agreed with him, I miss those days I studied with Zero, I miss how he would tees me, I miss the look he gave me when I said something, about Kaname, I miss his smile and how he would comfort me at night, I miss Zero…but now he is gone, they are all gone and Yuki Cross…is gone) she thought depressed in her bed in her old room, she lie in the middle of her queen size bed, in the dark, she covered her head with blankets, (I don't want to loose who I am… I am Yuki Cross)

The next week brought many new understandings, Kaname led her to the basement to start the story of his past. He was an original vampire ancestor of the Kuran's, who had lived 10,000 years ago, he saw the beginning of the vampire hunters, a woman he knew had sacrificed her blood to create the hunters and her heart to create their weapons. She had throne it into the furnace and made Kaname promise he would help her destroy all the vampires. Kaname had agreed but only succeeded in killing off some of the many pureblood family lines, he was then put to rest in a coffin in the Kuran home and awoken by Rido, Kaname kept the charade of being Yuki's brother up for many years, she was the first person he had told the truth to.

"Yuki, I have been planning Rido's demise since he woke me, but I have always dreamed of the day you and I could live together in our home, in a world without vampires, but you and I know this may never be possible." he would tell her, but she just remained in a state of shock for days, she had wanted answers and now she had them the only missing piece was what Kaname's connection to Zero was "Yuki, Rido woke me, so I would be unable to kill him…He was one of the most powerful pure bloods ever to walk the earth, I needed another strong pureblood to kill him, but purebloods are hard to come by and most have no reason to kill Rido," Kaname told her and Yuki just stared at him blankly, what could possibly come next, he had told her secrets for three days and each was worse and more complicated then the last. "Yuki, I had no one to help me, I needed someone powerful to kill Rido and then I saw them" Yuki focussed her attention on him "I saw Zero and Ichiru, the hunter twins of the Kiryu family, they were both alive and well, this was an unheard of phenomenon, if the stronger twin would kill the other then he would become a more powerful hunter then any other, so I spent years fashioning Zero into my weapon against Rido without him ever knowing, yes Yuki I woke Shizuka to begin my plan, and yes I had intended for her to attack the Kirius, but Yuki it was the only way I could kill Rido, and I know you will never forgive me for that," Kaname took her hand as she continued to stair into his eyes blankly her head was full of facts, she was overwhelmed with information, "Kaname, you are not my brother? You are my ancestor and you want to kill pure bloods, you killed Rido using Zero, using the academy…Using me" she cried "Dear Yuki I would never use you" Kaname said softly "Kaname you came to the academy not because you believed in passivisom but because you could gather all the pieces for your plan, I would lure Rido in, Zero would lure Shizuka in so you could kill them, you new this would attract the vampire council so you could kill them too, its like the world is a game to you, and you can use all the people any way you want," Yuki cried "But what then Kaname, what happens after you win the game?" she demanded but he did not answer her, she pulled her hand from his and stormed upstairs (I've had enough!) she thought, (I can't do this anymore, Pure bloods are arrogant and manipulative they play the world like a chess game because they can, I don't want to be one of them, I don't want this life) she ran to her room and slammed the door, she stayed there in silence until she herd a car arrive out side, she looked out the window to see Kain, Ruka, and Hanabusa enter the house. She felt happy to see them again, but then saw them get greeted by Kaname, she was not ready to face him, she wanted to go home to the academy to see her father and her friends again, she had eternal life but her loved ones didn't she had to see them, she climbed out her bedroom window once she knew that Kaname had taken their guests inside. It was dark and quiet out side as she looked on her green loan from the third floor window ledge, she let go and dropped lightly to the ground, she walked to the garage to take the car down the mountain but could not find the keys (Oh no they are in the house) she thought and then decided she could run it, she didn't tire of walking anymore, she could move so fast. She was warring one of her mothers dresses, that was dark blue and layered in shear fabric, she wanted to be gentle with it, she made up her mind to run to the nearest city and she ran, she glided throughout the pine trees like a shadow, as she traveled further, and the night became darker, the moon was hidden behind clouds and she ran (i'm coming home) she thought (I don't want a pure blood's life, I can't live penned up, I have to see home again) but she herd a snap in the bushes ahead of her and she felt arms cling around her, she screamed into the night, but no one herd…

Chapter 5 Until she is found

3 months later at Cross Academy, summer was ending, the leaves were changing color, and the school had finally been repaired since the battle with Rido last spring. The headmaster, was looking out his office window as the students arrived on campus after summer vacation, they were chatting excitedly to one another, just like old times, Kaien Cross gave a relaxed sigh, a peaceful atmosphere had returned to the school, and even though most of the students memories had been erased those who were now aware of the secret of the night class were among the most trust worthy, as Kaien looked out at the arriving students, he saw Yori's red hair, but no Yuki by her side… he hadn't seen his beloved daughter in three months, she had left him a letter promising her return but, she had remembered her past and was living with Kaname, it was not safe for her to come back, but still he hopped. He then herd foot steps enter his office behind him "Headmaster," came Zeros voice and Kaien turned around and squealed with childish glee "Zero's back" he exclaimed to the all but excited Zero who just gave Kaien a cold stare. "Headmaster, I came to ask you something" Zero said slowly, but Kaien was lost in the joy of seeing his adopted son after 3 months, Zero had left after the battle against Rido and then gone to barry Ichiru, he had avoided returning to cross academy ever since, he had been working for the hunter association and killing level Es in town, he had been living in an apartment alone but was now 18 and still needed to complete high school, but Kaien just danced around the room asking questions like "Zero how have you been?" and "Dose this mean you are coming back to school?" Zero ignored his questions "Headmaster Have you herd from Yuki at all this summer?" he demanded and Kaien stopped dancing around to look back at Zero from across the desk "No.." he said pushing his glasses up, "She left me a good bye letter that said she was leaving with Kaname, but since then I have not herd from ether of them, I was hoping she told you were she was, or if she was coming back to school" Kaien finished and Zero turned away "Alright, then I will attend school hear but, I would prefer to live off campus," Zero said quietly looking at the floor "Why is that Zero? You are perfectly welcome to stay in the dorms, and specking of school…I still need a guardian to keep the secret of the night class." he smiled hinting at Zero "Fine" said Zero shortly as he left the office, he walked down the hall and down the stone stairs to the ground level, he walked out of the building into the loan in front of the dorms, he remembered last year, Yuki running ahead of him excitedly dragging him with her to the class room window one night. She pressed her face on the window to see the night students, they ignored her and slowly moved about their dark class rooms, "Look Zero, look," she exclaimed pointing to the window and Zero just stood behind her "It's the night class… they really are beautiful aren't they?" she continued pressing her face closer to the glass to get a good look. That was the first night the academy had accepted vampire students, and their first night as guardians. Zero turned away from that memory, and headed farther away from the class rooms into the trees that grew on compass, but he could still see her running through the trees happily, "Zero, you were late again last night, I can't stop those day student girls on my own you know." she scolded him playfully. She smiled and ran ahead of him, was there no place on this campus that he could go to escape these memories of Yuki, he thought desperately, but then he realized that he didn't know life on campus without her, he felt the cold realization that she was really gone finally sink in, the last time he saw her she was in her day class uniform, but she smelled like an arrogant pure blood, her hair was long and chocolate brown and her eyes blazed red, like a killer like a monster, the Yuki he knew was dead, their was no way to get her back, and if he came across the Vampire who had taken her face and her skin, he would kill her…

after night had fallen the knight class students began to arrive, they were welcomed by Kaien's joyful smile and Zero's threatening scowl at the gate. Many familiar faces were returning including Senri, Kain, Ruka, and Hanabusa, among many others but there was no sign of Kaname or Yuki, and no mention of them ether, Zero searched the faces of each vampire for weakness, he was going to get one of them to tell him why Yuki and Kaname were not there. And he received a guilty look from Hanabusa as he passed by. That night the vampire students moved into their dorms, and Zero fallowed Hanabusa silently through the halls finally cornering him in an empty class room "Ido, were is Kaname?" Zero demanded. "Um, what do you mean Zero?" he answered nervously "I mean where is Kaname, you seen him since the Rido incident or have you not!" Zero demanded again "No!" said Ido, but Zero just glared at him with eyes that said, do you take me for a fool? "Zero I promised Kaname I would not tell anyone were he was staying until he found Yuki, I mean." he stammered "D%$#" he cursed as Zero's expression changed from anger to worry "What are you saying?" he asked "Nothing, I didn't tell you anything, Kaname will not be attending school this year, now if you don't mind I have some unpacking to do." he pushed his way past Zero and out of the class room. Zero sighed (What does he mean "Until he has found Yuki"?) Zero thought (Did Kaname loose her?) he clenched his teeth (D&%$ you Kaname….)

One day earlier…

"Come in Ruka" came Kaname's voice from the study, Ruka entered nervously "L-lord Kaname?" she started "Have you found her yet Ruka?" Kaname asked calmly while starring out the window of his home in the mountains, Yuki had been missing for 3 months, without a trace and Kaname and his followers had been searching the mountain ever since "Lord Kaname there is still no sign of her" said Ruka softly still standing Nervously by the door, at the back of the room Kaname cracked the windows in front of him at the news, and Ruka backed away "Lord Kaname, I'm sorry I will search again to tomorrow, for now Senri is searching the woods" but Kaname just sighed and turned around to face her his eyes glowed fiery red in anger "No Ruka, you will all go back to cross academy tomorrow," Kaname said keeping his voice low and Ruka nodded and left the room Kaname looked down at the paper in his hands, it listed all the pure bloods in existence, he closed his eyes (if Yuki will not be found, I have nothing but to complete my mission) he thought as he watched Ruka get into the car outside and drive away leaving his home empty, Kaname shattered the windows and jumped out of them to the ground below, he then disappeared into the forest, (I will keep my promise, I will destroy them all) he thought.

Chapter 6 "Yuki's" Party

In a mansion deep in the mountains near a clear lake, the autumn leaves were changing, the mansion stood alone but was well kept, it belonged to the Shirabuki family, a lineage of pureblood vampires who possessed money youth and power, but now only one member of the family was living, Sara Shirabuki was the only child born to parents that committed suicide dew to boredom and lack of purpose in their lives that lasted for thousands of years, Sara however was different then her parents, she decided from a young age that she would never grow bored with life, and so she gave herself a goal, one thing to devote her life to, she would become queen of all vampires, by any means necessary. But their was a problem with her plan, the Kuran family was the current ruling family in the vampire world witch meant that she had to either get them to give her the power or kill them both, she had chosen the cleaner option and decided she wanted to marry Kaname, but he showed no interest, and now that he revealed that he had a sister, her hopes of marrying into power were over. She decided to go to plan B, but then she found the girl, she found exactly what she needed for her plan.

Sara walked down her hall way lit with candles, she walked down her basement stairs to a donjon room, were there lay a week and delirious prisoner behind bars "Get up Yuki!" demanded Sara, Yuki, was tired and starved, she was to weak to fight back and she was only allowed to eat Sara's blood tablets, but Yuki suspected they had a special ingredient, that allowed Sara to control her actions. "I said get up Yuki!" Sara demanded and Yuki stood slowly and leaned her weight on the prison bars "good, now say, Please give me more tablets lady sara." Sara said with a grin and Yuki turned her head to look at her "P-please give me more tablets lady Sara" Yuki repeated without an expression, like a zombie who took instruction, Sara began to laugh "I think I finally broke you" she whispered to Yuki giving her more tablets "now we are ready to begin my plan."

Meanwhile back at cross academy zero had just warned the headmaster that Yuki was missing and that no one had seen her all summer, the headmaster had become very concerned, and decided he would try to get more information from the night class, Zero left the campus to drive to his apartment, his mind was burning, (Why had no one told them that Yuki was missing, was she ok or even still alive?) he shook these thoughts from his head (This was pure blood Yuki they were talking about, not the Yuki who laughed and teased, and was clumsy and awkward, not…not his Yuki.) He arrived at his apartment and walked up to the door, but then remembered to check the mail box for an assignment he opened it to find one letter he took it upstairs, to his apartment and locked the door behind him, he removed he jacket and opened his cabinet drawer he removed a hand full of blood tablets and crammed them into his mouth, he churched on them, as was his normal routine, ever since his body had excepted blood tablets he took as many as he needed to curve his thirst, and ever since he killed Ichiru their had been no worry that he would become a level E, now he just sat as a permeant level D. He opened the letter, it was another assignment from the hunter association, but not a hunt, it was a security duty at a vampire soiree held by…YUKI KURAN. Zero spit the rest of the blood tablets out and read the note again "Zero Kiryu you have been assigned to police a Vampire soiree hosted by Yuki Kuran. It will be held at the underground mansion at 1345 Rodney way next Saturday at 9 pm, come armed but do not disturb the guests. " Zero read it a few more times to be certain, (then Yuki had been found…or had she?)

That Saturday Zero arrived at the soiree with a few other hunters, Kaien Cross included, they entered a grand hall full of grand chandeliers and music playing, the hall had been decorated in golds and reds, the mood was light, every person present seemed excited to finally meet the illusive Yuki Kuran. The vampire hunters split up to guard different corners of the room, Zero stood in the far east corner and looked out on the crowd of vampires, he had been to an event like this before, but he still thought it reeked of vampire flesh and blood. To Zero it was like standing above a pit of snakes, no matter how many people thought they acted like people vampire should be treated like venomous snakes that could turn on you if you were not paying attention. He new this from experience, he could smell something in the air, something familiar, he began to pant, his eyes turned red, and he turned to the wall and slipped a box of blood tablets out of his coat and began funneling them into his mouth until his eyes returned to normal. That smell was… intoxicating and yet so familiar. He looked around the room, but non of the other vampires seemed to notice, he began to wander around the party full of laughing vampires with wine glasses and expensive clothing, they gave him a dirty look as he passed them by. At last he saw a group of vampires huddling and excitedly chatting, he broke into their group to find the source of their commotion. Their in the center was Yuki, with a long strapless black dress on, her waist long hair flowed gracefully around her and her smell, her smell was the same somehow, she still smelt as she did when she was human, Zero spent a few moments starring at her, she caught his eye, and Zero starred right back into her eyes, it was like the world froze around them while they starred at each other from over the crowd. Zero was taken out of the trance by Kaien Cross who grabbed his arm, "Zero you are not actually planning to kill Yuki right?" he demanded of Zero, "What?" Zero responded in a daze, "Well never mind Zero, I need your help with something" Kaien continued getting zeros attention. Kaien revealed a small red headed girl who was hiding behind him "Sayori?" Zero asked conceded "Kaien are you insane, she is human, why did you bring her to a VAMPIRE soiree,?" Zero asked in a panic "Zero know one has seen Yuki in three months, and Yori is her best friend she is just happy she is alright and wants to talk with Yuki" Zero gave Kaien a dark look, "Just be quick" he told Kaien as he watched him lead Yori to Yuki, Zero watched from a far as the vampires surrounding Yuki backed away to watch the human, they all looked upon her with hungry eyes. Yori stepped up to Yuki and then through her arms around her "Yuki I'm so happy your safe." but Yuki did not react to this, she just stayed still and looked confused "Y-yori" Yuki stuttered slowly, as Yori pulled away "We have all been wondering were you have been, and if you were all right, Yuki what happened to you?" Yori rambled but Yuki just looked at her with a blank expression "I I don't know" Yuki whispered touching her head Kaien looked back at Zero with concern, and then spoke to Yuki, "Is there any way we could talk to you privately for a moment?" he asked "In a moment, I first must address my guests" she smiled and walked to the center of the room, "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to finally meet you all…" she continued with her speech to the room, while Zero walked to Kaien "Something is wrong, she is not herself." Zero whispered to Kaien and Yori who looked worried. When Yuki finished her speech she led them to another empty room in the mansion and closed the door behind her, Zero stood in the corner of the room suspiciously watching Yuki's behavior while Kaien and Yori both hugged the distant and confused Yuki, they bombarded her with questions she couldn't answer, or understand, when her ignorance had finally exhausted them, she turned to Zero, her eyes seemed to scream for help, but her mouth said nothing, "I should get back to my guests" she said exiting the room but as she twisted the handle Zero slid his hand over the door to snap it shut, Yuki looked back at him with confusion. "Wait," he whispered "I smell blood." he told her, and she looked up at him in agreement, Zero left the room closely fallowed by a dazed Yuki, leaving Yori and Kaien behind, they fallowed the scent to an upstairs room, they swung the door open to find a bed room, covered in blood, Zero uncomfortably flattened himself against the wall, but Yuki still seemed unfazed, she walked in to find the headless body of a pureblood vampire man, and a Vampire hunter who apparently shot herself, "It is nothing go back to the party" Yuki stated void of emotion or concern. Zero panted against the wall starring at all the blood on the floor and on the walls "What?" he asked in disbelief "It's nothing go back to the party she said softly taking his arm and trying to lead him out of the room but he just pulled away from her grip and took her wrists in his hands "Yuki what happened to you?" he said panting, the entire room reeked of blood, their were two dead people on the ground and Yuki was acting like someone had only broken a wine glass by accident, she just stood like a doll by the door, her eyes were so tired so distant Zero moved his hand to grip each side of her face "Yuki?" he repeated, she was defiantly not herself, Zero led Yuki out of the room and they collected the other hunters to deal with the mess, they decided it would be best to cover it up and tell the guests that one of the hunters got hurt and that was were the smell of blood came from, Zero let Yuki go and found Kaien talking in the crowd but Yuki trailed closely behind him, Kaien was talking to a stunning woman with long thick blond hair that fell past her waist in waves, she smelled of blood, she turned to greet Zero "I'm Sara, it is a pleasure to meet you." she said but Zero ignored her, and whispered to Kaien what he and Yuki had found in the upstairs bedroom. Kaien looked at him with concern in his eyes, one of their hunters and one of the pure bloods had died, this was going to be big "What is the mater Headmaster Cross" Came the soft and beautiful voice of Sara, who did not wish to be continuously ignored, Zero just shot her a look as Kaien began to answer "Oh don't worry Zero was just bringing me a hunter up date, please continue…" Kaien smiled at Sara "I understand" she sang softly "I was just asking… oh! Yuki your here." said Sara excitedly as Yuki had now been noticed to be standing behind Zero "Yuki dear, I was just telling Headmaster Cross that I was interested in joining his academy would you like to join me?" she asked Yuki, who answered "Yes I do," Yuki answered simply still looking at Sara. Zero watched Yuki's eye, they seemed so dead, it was so unlike Yuki. "Splendid" Sara sang as she looked at Kaien Cross "Well, if you agree to my passivest Ideology then I see no issue, the night class has not been the same without Kaname…" Kaien went on to say but was interrupted by zero who whispered "Headmaster what are you saying, Sara smells of fresh blood, she is no passivist" but Kaien just whispered back "I'll explain later Zero" he then turned back to Sara, but she was talking to Yuki, Yuki was behaving differentially around Sara, like a dog around it's trainer. Zero looked at Kaien, he was beginning to understand.

After the party the guests had left and the hunters were left to deal with the bodies upstairs, the hunters recognized that the hunter's body was that of "Jane Anderson, another hunter who was guarding the party that night, she apparently was bitten by a pureblood vampire, shot the pureblood and then shot herself, the Pure blood's body was identified as Ori, Sara's pureblood fiancé. Who had been shot by the hunter and then beheaded. The hunters concluded it was a suicide conducted by Ori, he bit the hunter so he could control her and then ordered her to kill him and then herself. The hunters were still angered by the arrogant pureblood just using the hunter for her weapon and then killing her, never the less that was the official story, however Zero new it was Sara's doing. "Headmaster you are making a mistake accepting Sara into the night class, and Yuki, you and I both know there is something wrong with her." Zero protested "I know Zero but you must understand, I suspect that Sara has found a way to control Pure bloods and she is controlling Yuki, she would not let Yuki comeback to the academy without her, I want to help Yuki and to do that I need her here." The headmaster finished, Zero just starred out the window of Kaien's office, "They're here" Zero said watching an expensive black car arrive at the gate.

Chapter 7 Sara's blood tablets

"Well they passed the survey and they took to oath." Kaien said looking over Sara and Yuki's answers to the survey to get excepted into Cross Academy "Headmaster you know that Sara killed her fiancé, she has no intention of fallowing the rules." Zero protested but Kaien just shrugged "They both pledged to fallow campus rules while they are hear, and if we must keep Sara here to keep Yuki then it is worth it." Kaien continued "Headmaster what are we supposed to do, Yuki is a zombie, she is not her self, we know Sara is controlling her but we don't know why." Zero continued pacing the room. Kaien looked down "I miss her too Zero, I don't know what to tell you, but I do defend my decision to bring them back to the academy, maybe this familiar atmosphere will snap Yuki out of it, maybe being around familiar people will bring her back to us." Kaien finished but Zero just kept a serious expression. They could here foot steps outside the office, and a knock on the door, "Come in!" said Kaien, Yori entered the office in a whirl of excitement, "Headmaster I thought I saw Yuki earlier, did she come back, is she back to normal now?" she asked with hopeful eyes "Yes, she got accepted into the night class yesterday, but I'm afraid she is under the control of another pure blood, we don't know what to do yet…" Kaien said solemnly Yori looked down in disappointment "Have, have you spoken to her since she has arrived?" she asked "Yes" said Kaien and Zero together "But it's like she doesn't even know who I am" Kaien cried hysterically and Zero nodded "It's like she doesn't know who she is anymore." He said quietly lost in thought. The three of them looked at the ground, lost for a plan "I say we spy on her" Yori chimed "She is in the night class Yori," zero corrected "Oh right, then Zero you could spy on her" she finished excitedly "Don't be ridiculous Yuri, I would never…" Zero was interrupted but the headmaster's excitement "Yes, Zero of corse you could spy on Sara and learn how she is controlling Yuki and then we can come up with a plan to free her, yes, yes yes, this is perfect!" The headmaster continued, Zero just became irritated "I attend the day class!" he yelled "Well then we will have to get you transferred Zero, now that Yuki isn't here to keep an eye on you." Kaien continued, Zero rolled his eyes "It's worth a try." chimed Yori, "It is agreed." Said Kaien, "Zero you will join the knight class."

For many students the first week of school had gone by rather smoothly, but for the night class, the beginning was a little rough, Zero sat in the back row of the night class's english lecture, although it was held in the same school class rooms he had been taught in since grade school it felt like a completely different place, the lights were kept off leaving the students to read by the light of the moon, there were fewer students and everyone behaved themselves. No one spoke unless it was to ask a question, ask about Kaname's whereabouts, or make snarky comments to one another. Their teacher seemed very detached he seemed to ignore the students entirely, if at anytime they had all decided to get up and leave the class room he would not have noticed. Sara sat in the middle of the class, admired by any vampire who sat near her. Her beauty seemed to mesmerize them, Yuki sat next to sara, but she just starred of into space. Zero was sitting in the back, a few rows behind them, but no one sat beside him, as the only vampire hunter in the class every student was particularly unpleasant to him, the day students general dislike of his presence was nothing compared to a class of angry vampires that were fantasizing about tearing him apart with the first chance they got. The teacher began to explain that they would need to join research groups and pick a research project, every student moved closer to Sara, hopping to join her group, and Zero moved closer to Yuki to join hers, but Sara grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her close, "Yuki and I will be creating a better tasting blood tablet for our project" Sara sang sweetly Zero volunteered with many other students to join them "mmmm" said Sara choosing more members "Zero, would you please join us" she asked and he stepped forward, she then chose to other boys form the class and she began to explain her research plans. But Zero just kept watching Sara with Yuki, they sat together and Sara would occasionally stroke Yuki's hair lovingly, while Yuki just starred for ward without thoughts or feelings.

Days past but all Zero had learned was that Sara had taken everything Yuki was, and she treated Yuki like her pet, Sara seemed to like having control over as many students as possible. She was voted class president over Yuki immediately, but Yuki had no objection to this, but then, she had no objection to anything anymore. Zero spent uncomfortably long nights surrounded by vampires and a zombie Yuki and vary long days sneaking around trying to find Sara's secret to controlling pure bloods. That night there came a news paper from the vampire community, everyone was talking about it but Zero had no interest, he was standing beside Yuki in class, while they mixed blood tablets with different ingredients and then tasted them to look for flavor improvement. "Look, look" said the two other male members of Sara's group, as they laid a news paper on the table "It's Kaname," they said to Sara who looked upset but addressed them with a relaxed smile "Has he been found?" she asked casually "Yes lady Sara, but it seems he has killed off two of the seven Pure blood family lines" "What?" asked Sara with intensity and she pulled the paper closer and read it aloud "Kaname Kuran is the prime suspect in the murders of Hanadagi, and Hio families, a total of seventeen Vampires have been murdered with a hunters sward, Kaname was spotted at the scene but has not been caught, Pure bloods are advised to use cation when leaving their homes, it is suspected that he intends to kill more pure bloods." Sara finished with shock in her eyes, but then she smiled calmly, "We will be alright Yuki" she said turning to Yuki and grabbing her hand "Cross Academy is safe." she whispered but all the other students expressed great worry for Sara and the Pure bloods, while others defended Kaname, mainly Ruka, Hanabusa and the others, Sara tried to settle every one down, while Zero just continued to look at Yuki's sad expression "Yuki, are you alright?" he asked slowly, and she just turned her face to look into Zero's eyes "Ze-ro" she said softly with tears streaming down her face, Zero put his arms around her and lay his hand on the back of her head as she leaned into him (Does she remember something, is this still Yuki?) he wondered while she rested in his arms, Sara turned to see them and politely pulled Yuki away "What's wrong dear?" she asked Yuki but giving Zero a suspicious glare, Yuki stopped crying and went silent while sara led her out of the class room, Zero went to fallow them but ran in to their work table knocking over one of the liquid jars Sara had been using, he caught it before it hit the ground, it was not labeled and it looked like blood, he stood shocked for a moment, (Was this an ingredient she planned to use in the new blood tablets, he opened it and sniffed it but then backed away. (This is Sara's blood.) he thought disgusted (What were these tablets made of?) he rushed out of the class room and fallowed Sara and Yuki down the hall hopping not to be noticed he finally found them in an unoccupied class room, Sara was feeding Yuki blood tablets, but they looked different then the ones he used, they were a light shade of pink, Sara didn't notice Zero peeking through the door way "Now Yuki, who am I?" she asked and Yuki took a moment to answer "Lady…Sara" she said slowly as if it were difficult to recall. "Yes dear and who are you?" Sara continued but Yuki just stood there looking at the ground "I will do what ever you ask." she said quietly and Sara smiled sweetly "Yes dear," Zero backed away from the door as the two left the room, the walked up the dark stone corridors while Zero waited for Sara at the doorway to the research lab. Sara led Yuki inside Zero stopped Sara from entering "Pardon me Lady Sara?" he said trying to keep his temper even, "May I speak with you?" he asked politely "Zero, what is the matter?" Sara sang smiling sweetly into his face, "Do you mind clarifying what this is?" he referred to the bottle he found that contained her blood "It is an experimental ingredient for our project…try some." she grinned "It looks like your blood." Zero continued clenching his teeth "Mine? What ever do you mean," she sang, "I mean doesn't it defeat the purpose of having a blood tablet to have it made from blood?" Said Zero through his teeth "I don't know what you mean Zero, this recipe has already been approved I just thought I would take the opportunity of a student study group to make it better." she said showing him a box of pink tablets "I never liked turning humans into vampires so I made my own tablets Zero, and they taste much better then these white ones, and now you can help me make them better." she said brightly taking one out of the box and pressing it against Zero's lips. but he just spit it out and walked back into the class room.

Hours later Zero met the headmaster in his office early in the morning, "Oh? Zero what is it, day classes haven't even started?" Kaien wined "Headmaster I know how Sara is controlling Yuki she is feeding her blood tablets made from her blood, and as time goes on Yuki becomes more forgetful of her own life and even her own name, I just don't know how to reverse the affects." Zero finished but Kaien just sat across from him at his desk in shock "Oh Zero this is serious, Sara is not the first pureblood to do this, hundreds of years ago it was a common practice for pure bloods to use their blood to control entire armies, but that is what got most of the pureblood families killed, now their are only 7 left, oh what am I saying Shisuka Hio was the last in her blood line so that makes 6, and Kaname is suspected to have just murdered the Hanadagi family so that makes only 5. Sara might feel she is in danger and wants to get as big an army as she can before Kaname comes for her." Kaien finished "Headmaster she told me she had made those blood tablets a long time ago, I think she is planning more then self defense." Zero interjected, "We have to get Yuki away from her" he said to Kaien but Kaien just sighed "Zero we can't make Sara think we are on to her, we don't want a pure blood to lash out against the school, we just have to separate Yuki from her long enough to talk some sense into her…" Kaien finished and became lost in thought "mmm, I've got it Zero, I will make her a guardian again," he said excitedly "Headmaster she is a VAMPIRE now she can't be a guardian" Zero exclaimed "Look who's talking, Zero your a vampire and a guardian," but Zero just shook his head "Yes but if Yuki bites someone thats it, they become a vampire forever, I may be a vampire but I am no pureblood." Zero explained "Zero this is Yuki we are talking about, she would't hurt a fly." Kaien continued "Yuki cross wouldn't but she is a pure blood who doesn't even remember who she is anymore" Zero argued "Zero this might be our only excuse to separate her from Sara," Zero looked away, he thought about the dissuasion "Zero besides you will be there to keep an eye on her…" Zero turned back to Kaien Cross intensely "Fine!"

Chapter 8 Zero's Decision

In Sara's dorm room she was sitting on the couch getting her hair brushed by Yuki who was just slowly moving the brush in long strokes down Sara's long blond hair, "Dear Yuki, my plan is going exemplary, my class mates still have not detected the blood tablet switch, they have been drinking my blood for about a week and a half now, they all adore me, this academy attracted the children of every prestigious vampire family to ever live…and now they are all mine to control," she sang to Yuki, with a beautiful and sweet smile "Kaname will not come for me as long as I have you Yuki, he would never hurt you." Yuki continued to brush her hair unfazed "And you passed your test at the party, you convinced them that you were in charge, but Yuki" she said with a note of anger "You let the hunters find my fiancé's body, you practically led them there, I had staged that party to kill him and you nearly got me caught!" she grabbed the hair brush and yanked it from Yuki's grasp "Yuki, I told you to keep them from it, I told you not to let them see, my plans will not work unless you do exactly as I tell you!" Sara said her anger rising the windows began to crack, but then Sara cooled off and stood calmly. She took Yuki's shaking hands in hers "Yuki, I want to become queen of the vampire society, but to do this I need your help, I need you to prove to me you will do exactly as I say." Sara continued tightening her grip on Yuki's wrists "Yuki dear, Zero seems to harbor a lot of anger toward me, he won't take the tablets, he knows something…dear Yuki I wanted him to serve me like the rest but I believe he is determined to take you from me, so Yuki I want you to fallow my orders, I want you…to kill Zero Keryu. Now Yuki dear who are you?" Sara said sweetly "I will do as you say Lady Sara." Yuki whispered "And what are you going to do?" asked Sara "I will kill Zero Kiryu." Yuki repeated looking forward with glassy lifeless eyes "Good girl." Smiled Sara as she placed another pink tablet in Yuki's mouth.

That night after the night classes had ended Zero stayed in the class room while everyone else stood up, "Dear class mates" announced Sara "I have finished the blood tablets, would you like to try them?" she offered and became surrounded by eager students. She began to hand out pink blood tablets, to each of them and Zero stood in objection, Sara starred at him from across the room, "Yuki go to Zero, he seems upset." She told Yuki and Yuki obeyed she walked to the back of the class to find Zero, he looked intensely at Sara but then remembered the headmasters words "We don't want a pure blood to lash out against the school." and decided not to object to Sara's tablets and watched Yuki approach him "Yuki the Headmaster wants to see us." he told her, she just stood in front of him "Z-zero" she whispered but then went silent, Zero watched her, but then took her hand and led her to the headmaster's office, she fallowed behind him, but kept giving him an unsettling stare, they entered his office, and Kaien Cross Hugged Yuki tightly "Oh my loving Yuki you came you came!" he said like a happy child, but Yuki ignored him and he sighed "Yuki I wanted to know if you would consider becoming a school guardian again?" he asked, Yuki looked at him confused "Will I be with zero?" she asked "Of coarse!" Kaien said excitedly "Yes" she stated simply but Zero just starred at her (I will get you back Yuki) he thought.

But the days passed and as Guardians they sat together on the railing of the second story of a classroom building. Yuki would stare off into space, and Zero would stare with her "Yuki, I know you are in there, I just am not sure how to get you out just yet…" he said softly but at that moment a night student entered the balcony Ruka walked out but then noticed Zero and Yuki "Oh, I um, so the disciplinary committee is back I see." She said snobbishly crossing her arms Zero just turned to her "Just fallow the rules vampire." he told her but she ignored him, "Now that Yuki, I mean Lady Yuki is away from Sara I wanted to ask her about Kaname…do you mind?" She glared at Zero "Yes" growled Zero who did not leave, Yuki also seemed to mind, at the sight of Ruka she jumped from the railing and landed gracefully on the loan to continue patrol, Ruka sighed, Sara's voice came calling from inside "Dear Ruke, come inside don't bother the diceplanery committee." She sang but Ruka did nothing she just rolled her eyes, Zero watched Ruka now with curiosity "Did you take the blood tablets?" he asked her "Of coarse." replied Ruka "and you can still disobey Sara?" Zero asked "Yes" she replied "How is that possible?" Zero asked, but Ruka just turned away "Why should I tell you, your not under her control, you never took a blood tablets from her?" "But Yuki did." He whispered "It's not hard to break but…" she came closer "I can't tell the dicipenary committee, you would have me kicked out." she whispered and turned back into the classroom. Zero growled.

For nights after he tried to discover their secret, it seemed Ruka, Hanabusa, Kain, Senri, and Rima had all freed themselves of Sara's control and she did not seem to notice. Zero decided that the week link was Hanabusa and decided to corner him in the hall one night, "I know you freed yourself from Sara's control, I want to know how." Zero demanded but Hanabusa just walked around him and continued down the hall, "I see no reason I should tell you…" Hanabusa said snobbishly, Zero slammed his arm against the wall blocking Hanabusa's path "Yuki is under Sara's control, IF YOU HAVEN"T NOTICED I need to know how to free her." Zero demanded again to the now very nervous Hanabusa "I…um…I it is against the rules." he stuttered "I don't care!" Zero demanded "Fine," he sighed "But don't get us kicked out of school for this…you…you have to drink blood that has not been tainted with Sara's blood tablets, in other words we sort of drank blood…but they were not students…I swear!" Hanabusa finished and Zero let him pass "Thats all?" "Yes, now don't tell the headmaster." Hanabusa continued and left, Zero stood their lost in thought (Yuki can't drink a human's blood without turning them…who else was there?) he thought.

That night on patrol Yuki seemed to be avoiding him as she wandered through the trees alone, she was holding her artimous rod with shacking hands she could faintly remember Sara ordering her to… no she couldn't she would never…but she had to….she had to kill him, she extended the rod and it became a scythe in her hands. She shook violently and dropped it (I can't) she thought and she could feel tears stream down her face "YUKI!" came Zero's call, he had fallowed her into the woods, (I have to) Zero thought, (It's the only option) Zero spotted her across the dark loan, between the trees "Yuki" Zero said watching Yuki hid behind a tree, she had her scythe in her hand again and was digging the blade into a tree, seeing that she had drawn her weapon Zero rushed to her "Yuki?" he said worried but she just leaned up against the tree looking back at him with tears in her eyes "I c-can't do it!" she cried "What happened Yuki?" Zero asked softly as he approached her "I can't don't make me do it Sara!" she cried again huddling against the tree but as Zero took steps closer she drew her Scythe on him, "Don't come any closer!" she demanded "Please Zero." but he just grabbed the scythe and held it away while he continued to approach her, her eyes went red "I said run Zero! please…" she cried "She ordered me to…to kill you." she said gripping the scythe…and I can't I can't stop myself, I can't Zero please run" she said, her body was shacking her eyes were glowing but Zero yanked the scythe from her grip and tossed it aside then he took her arms and held her to the tree "Yuki I can free you from Sara." he told her seriously, but Yuki just panted "I, Zero I will kill you!" she growled turning to pin him against the tree instead, they had each others arms in a death grip, "Please run" Yuki pleaded eyes glowing red "Yuki if you drink the blood of someone who is not controlled by Sara you will be free." he told her and she looked into his eyes with shock "What?" she panted and they both sank to the ground "Yuki, you can take my blood" he told her and she panted "No…I, I came to" she started but then moved her hands up from his arms to wrap them around his shoulders, "I'm sorry Zero" she panted and bit into his neck.

She could see memories of of last year, she could see memories of when they were children, she remembered the time Zero woke from a nightmare to find her sitting at the end of the couch he had sleept on, he hugged her tightly, "I thought I killed you" he said to her and she just asked if he was ok, and he calmed down but then leaned in to kiss her but pulled away, she saw them together, the good and the bad, they were best friends how could she have forgotten that… She then saw an image of a tree, surrounded by graves, that read the names of zero's family, everyone he loved had died but sitting in the tree branches was Yuki Cross, a beautiful and living human girl with a bright smile on her face, Yuki thought this was different then a memory, this was Zero's soul, his heart…

She herd Zero moan and she pulled away watching blood run down his neck he looked up into her eyes "Yuki, do you remember?" he asked softly she nodded, as memories came flooding back to her, the fight with Rido, the escape from Kaname, her capture by Sara, the party, her return to the academy, her head hurt she felt her eyes go blurry "Yuki…YUKI!" Zero called as she fell forward onto him unconscious, he picked her up and carried her to the gate (Now that she is free, Sara is not getting her back) he thought as he brought her to the gate and left the academy caring her in his arms.

Chapter 9 crumbling walls

Sara watched Zero walk out of the school gate with Yuki in his arms from her dorm room window, she sighed heavily "Well, you almost did it Yuki, but I guess I don't want you by my side after all, you were never truly loyal to me… now all I need is for you to give me your authority as ruling Pureblood queen and then I can get rid of you." Sara continued in a disappointed tone. "What a shame."

Zero took Yuki to the hunter's association, the safest place in town, Sara couldn't set foot through the door, each one was rigged to cage any vampire who entered without being carried in by a hunter, Zero entered the front gate, he was greeted by the door guards "Kiryu taking one in?" they asked and Zero nodded "Wait isn't she a pureblood?" they whispered to each other but Zero didn't respond, he brought her into the large carved stone building, walking down the halls lit with candles, the hardwood floors echoed as he walked her to the medical ward, he had not intended to be noticed taking a vampire there. He opened the heavy door at the end of the hall, it was dark, because it was not currently in use, it was a stone room, with a wood floor and three beds covered in white sheets, Zero laid Yuki on a bed and sat beside her, she was still unconscious, he watched her turn her head and relax her muscles, her white uniform was still covered in his blood, her long chocolate hair encircled her head, she looked like Yuki Cross, the Yuki who saved him from himself, the Yuki who would always find the bright side of his dark life, "I've missed you," he whispered to her gently stroking the side of her face "I just wish I had told you… Yuki before you turned." he whispered looking at her face, she just layer their still as stone, "I just want her back" he sighed and stood from the bed and walked around the dark room.

He could here foot steps running down the hall outside the door, Zero turned to it. "Kiryu?' came the call from in the hall, Zero slipped out of the medical ward and answered the call "I'm here" he said to a fellow hunter who had rushed down the hall "Keryu have you herd? Wait why were you in the medical ward?" he asked trying to catch a glimpse inside while zero closed the door "It's not important, what did you want to tell me?" Zero asked "So you have't herd… the Furnace has been acting up, it has been shacking the building, mother metal is mad, I just wanted to give you the warning, the building is vary unstable!" "Alright, I understand." Zero said calmly but then from inside the medical ward came Yuki's quiet call "Zero…Zero?" "Who was that?" asked the hunter "I'll deal with this" Zero told him "It's nothing to be concerned about…" Zero insisted and the hunter left with a suspicious look. Zero was respected as the most powerful hunter in the association, and was destined to take the position of head of the hunting association in the future, but many hunters were still uneasy with the idea that Zero was a vampire. Zero turned back to the ward door and opened it to find Yuki standing right behind it, he stood in shock while she jumped him pushing him to the ground and sitting on top of him, "Zero were are we… who's blood is this…what time is it, were is Sara, where is Kaname, who's blood is this, what day is it?" she raddled to his face, but he just laid calmly on the ground, they felt the building shake and they herd an explosion from underground were the furnace was "Zero? ZERO!? what was that?" Yuki said in a panic looking around the stone halls franticly, but Zero just lifted his hand to press his fingers to her lips "Shhh, Yuki I brought you to the hunter's association to be kept safe from Sara, you had been under her control for over three months… its September 23rd and about 3 am" He told her softly she breathed heavily in an attempt to calm herself down "What did I do?" she asked tightly gripping Zero's jacket "You have been at Sara's side fallowing her orders, she now heads the night class at cross academy and is controlling the students with new blood tablets she infused with her blood, she had apparently ordered you to kill me, but you are free now" he told her "Oh Zero, oh no, I'm sorry, oh, ahhh who's blood is this?" she said looking down at her jacket "Mine" Zero answered shortly "Oh gosh, oh Zero I…I'm sorry" she cried looking back down into his eyes "Yuki… it's ok your free now." Zero said but was stopped by another explosion from down stairs that shook the building causing the stone walls to crack and stones to fall to the floor with a loud smash, Yuki shrieked and huddled against Zero "What was that?" she said against him "This place is falling apart he told her as he sat up "We need to leave." Yuki nodded and got off him, they stood and began to walk down the hall and up the stairs, they passed a window on there way to the main door, and Zero stopped and looked out across the courtyard, behind the gate was one of the night class students waiting for them, no doubt sent by Sara to retrieve Yuki. "Yuki wait." Zero told Yuki "there's another way out." he told her, but then from floors above and below the herd yells of warning, and many people running franticly. Yuki and Zero looked at each other with wide eyes, the building shook…the walls creaked and a large stone came down from the ceiling crashing through the wooden floor they stood on. There was crashing stones every were, the building's floor had split knocking Zero and Yuki down three floors under ground they crashed to the floor in the darkness below.

Zero blinked, his body ached, it was pitch-black aside from the streams of grey light that came in from above through the large jagged crack in the ceiling, dust swirled in the air, he could feel the ground, there was splintered wood and shattered stone and glass, they must have fallen three stories, he began to get the feeling back in his limbs "Ahh" he breathed in pain as he tried to move, he was laying on his back, and he could see by the grey light that he had been impaled by an assortment of wooden floor planks and crushed by many small chunks of stone, his body would heal soon, but he had to get up, he sat up slowly clenching his teeth, he panted and began to pull wood out of his torso, he staggered to a standing position and panted "Yuki?" he yelled into the dark, he could here moaning from a few directions, the smell of blood filled the air from the many fallen hunters. Zero's eyes went red "YUKI?" he yelled again but there came no answer.

Yuki was laying on her side crushed beneath a large chunk of rock, she groaned in pain "Zero?' she said quietly, but heard no response, she looked at the rock that had nearly crushed her entire left side she tried to move it but found herself weak and her arms useless, she could feel the pool of blood beneath were she was laying. She moaned hopelessly "ZERO!" she screamed but herd no response, she panted in pain (I can't die thought…right? The perk of being a blood drinking monster is that it takes a lot more then a three story fall to kill us,) she thought hopefully and then herd a distant call "Yuki?" came Zero's voice "Zero! I'm here," she yelled back, she could here him run to her, he looked awful, blood stained uniform over healing wounds, his eyes glowed red "Yuki" he said worried trying to pull the rock off her, once she was free he helped her up as her crushed leg began to heal, Yuki clenched her teeth (Ow ow ow ow ow D%&$ it) she thought waiting for the pain to leave she felt her eyes go red "Zero I smell a lot of blood," she breathed "Human blood." Zero nodded "I know there were a lot of hunters that fell down here…but didn't survive." He finished grimly, "Oh no." Yuki said softly, she was sad for the loss but was still over whelmed with the smell of their blood and it bothered her "Zero all I can smell is blood" she panicked "All I can think about is blood, we have to go" she told him and stood on her own feet, and began to walk "Ok, I think I've healed" she told him "Lets…" she started but was interrupted by a call from a voice she new from the night class "Lady Yuki" came the sinister voice from the darkness "D$#$, he must have gotten in since the association crumbled!" Zero said in frustration. "Who?" asked Yuki "That night class student who was waiting at the gate, most likely sent by Sara Yuki" he told her "Zero, what are we going to do? Sara will never let me leave her." Yuki whispered franticly "Yuki we can run or we can fight her." Yuki just looked down "Zero if we kill her, the vampire society would have our heads, besides you said she had control of the entire night class, what does she want?" Yuki asked but then came the call from the darkness again "Lady Yuki, Lady Sara wants you to come home…she needs you!" came the voice, Yuki and Zero began to sneak in the other direction, "What does she need me for?" Yuki whispered to Zero "I don't know, but what ever it is, it requires a lot of vampire slaves and a dead Zero Kiryu." Zero finished leading Yuki through the underground hall ways looking for an exit "Wait Zero I remember something… she was telling me her plan before I had lost my will to the tablets" Yuki explained "I think she needs me…to become queen, she must want the control that the Kurans have over vampires…she wants me to give it to her…" Yuki continued vaguely trailing behind Zero. "ZERO!" she screened as she was suddenly pulled back into the darkness "YUKI?" he turned to find her gone, (D%$# they got her) "YUKI!" he called after her but the darkness took every hope of finding her. He ran to the exit in the hopes beating her captures to the gate.

Chapter 10 Sara's mistake

Yuki found herself hoisted over the shoulder of the night class student, she had lost so much blood she was unable to fight back, though she tried, she was taken back to Cross Academy and thrown on the floor of Sara's dorm room, Sara was sitting on her couch "Thank you dear, would you please leave her with me." Came Sara's orders to the student that brought Yuki, he left her alone with Sara, "Oh dear Yuki…what should I do with you?" Sara sang slowly watching Yuki struggle on the floor, Yuki's white uniform was now red, her hair was wet and spread out on the floor, Yuki's eyes blared red she was starving "Sara" she growled as she positioned herself on the floor so she could look into Sara's eyes "Yes Yuki…you remember don't you." Sara grinned and stood up, "Yuki I have something I need you to do." she said sweetly as she walked to Yuki and stepped on her hand on the floor, Yuki moaned in pain and struggled to take her hand back "Yuki…dear, I have a party planned…Every vampire will be there, I will give them all blood tablets and you my dear Yuki will officially announce that the Shirabuki family will replace the Kurans as the leaders of the vampire society…OW" Sara squealed as Yuki clawed at Sara's foot to interrupt her "Fine" Sara whispered she picked Yuki up by the front of her coat "You want to play with?" Sara smiled darkly and Yuki clawed her nails into Sara's wrists. Sara Screeched and dropped Yuki. Yuki got to her feat and lunged at Sara knocking her to the ground, Yuki pinned her, but Sara turned her around so that she now pinned Yuki, Sara's anger raged and the windows began to melt out of their place in the walls, "YUKI!" Sara growled at her but Yuki pushed Sara off her and searched the room for a weapon, she picked up a lamp and broke it over Sara's head, it cut Sara's face and she began to bleed and Yuki Flattened herself against the wall, the smell of blood filled the room Sara came at Yuki again and Yuki pinned her to the ground with her hands around her throat "Yuki…" Sara chocked in a panic but Yuki just held her there the woman who tortured her all summer, murdered her fiancé, controlled her school, and tried to force her to kill Zero. Sara struggled under Yuki's grip "Yuki" She chocked again "Yuki…I….Have….Yori" Sara chocked out desperately "WHAT?" Yuki demanded "I told her to kill herself, if you don't fallow my order" Sara Chocked and Yuki let go of her throat, Sara breathed heavily "Thats better, Yuki you will do exactly as I say" Sara demanded as Yuki got off of her "Now Yuki don't leave this room until I take you to tomorrows party, if you leave I will kill her" Sara said referring to the next room, Yori was sleeping on the bed, and their were large metal shackles keeping her in that room. Yuki knelt to the ground "They will notice she is missing." Yuki pleaded "No they will not, Yori is not feeling well, they think she is staying in her room today. Now don't leave this room until I'm back." Sara finished she then walked over to Yori and woke her,. Yori's eyes were glazed "Good morning Sayori, I need you to fallow me to day alright" Sara sang and Yori nodded, she seemed to be controlled by Sara, she fallowed every order without question. Sara then led her out of the room and beckoned three night class students in, to guard Yuki and shackle her. But Yuki just sat on the floor watching Yori and Sara leave. The door was locked behind them, the students then attached the shackles to Yuki's wrists, as if it were really necessary, Yuki would never endanger Yori. Yuki now looked at the blank expressions of her guards, they were being controlled she was surprised to find Ruka was among the guards standing there as blank as ever. Ruka payed no attention to Yuki, but Yuki decided that of all her guards she would be most likely to get Ruka snapped out of her trance "Hey…Ruka?" Yuki asked but there came no response "Ruka…did Sara finally give you blood tablets…" Yuki sighed but it was like talking to stone, the guards just stood there emotionless, "Ruka…I, I know you never liked me… but… I really need you to answer me." still there came no response until one of the other guards spoke up "Be silent…Lady Yuki, Sara said you can't talk." they said to her, and Yuki began to realize that it was difficult for them to give a pureblood orders, Yuki decided to test it "I want you to say something Ruka… or any of you." Yuki said "SPEAK!" she demanded "Yes Lady Yuki!" they all answered together "I need you to unshackle me" she said but came no response "Unshackle me now!" she demanded and they all clambered to unshackle her. Yuki sat in disbelief for a moment she had never demanded any respect before but apparently Sara was counting on the fact that the night class preferred Sara over Yuki, apparently this was not true, the night class could indeed fallow Yuki's orders… but now she needed a plan, she could not leave the room… perhaps she could just relinquish her power as a Kuran at the party and let it be over… but she did not want people living under Sara's control. If only there was a way that she could warn other pure bloods about Sara's plan, she just needed it to look like she was there at the party… "Um…Ruka I need you to do something…" Yuki asked.

Meanwhile Sara walked about campus closely fallowed by Yori who looked ahead with a dull gaze "Well dear Yori, I have invited the vampire community to my party in town, I will serve my blood tablets to the guests and then Yuki will officially give me her position as leading Vampire family, and you will be there to make sure it happens, with Kaname missing Yuki is the only Kuran that holds power…but she just doesn't use it… If I were her I would be keeping the vampire society in order… I would be adored I would have an army at my beck and call, and I would not waist my time hiding from humans, I would let them know we exist and then I would use them as they aught to be used, as food. But dear Yori, I have read that one cannot just relinquish the power, for vampires will never truly be loyal to me as long as Yuki lives…" Sara smiled darkly as she continued walking, but Yori stopped walking, she still had an expressionless face but she would not fallow Sara "Yes Dear Yori I have to kill Yuki Kuran" Sara corrected and took Yori's arm to drag her along side her.

Zero had been searching the campus for Yuki since he had gotten back, he now watched the sunrise and could see the classes switch over from night to day however he spotted Sara across the lawn and ran to her, she saw him and calmly placed her arms around Yori's neck "Don't come any closer Zero." Sara threatened "Where is Yuki?" Zero demanded "Yuki will be at my party and so will you as a vampire and as a hunter." Zero stepped closer to Sara and she tightened her grip on Yori "You know I would do it Zero… now the party starts in an hour…get out of that bloody uniform and into something else," Zero just stood still starring into her cruel eyes "Oh and Zero, I don't want you to have the bloody rose either" she giggled holding out one hand to take it from him and had the other wrapped around Yori's throat. Zero handed the gun to her and walked away angrily while Sara concealed the gun in her uniform coat.

Sara returned walking toward the dorm rooms to get Yuki, she passed by some chatting night students in the dorm hall, they were dressed for her party but they held a news paper "Lady Sara terrible news" They told her franticly "Lord Kaname has been accused the murders of another 3 pureblood families "What?" said Sara "Lady Sara that leaves only 2 pureblood families in the entire world, yours and the Kurans" they told her but Sara just continued walking with a nervous shutter (I am so close, so close, Kaname of all the times to go on a murderous rampage…) she thought in a panic (He probably knows about the party, and he knows I will be there with his sister, if he wants us dead he will be there, but… but he would never hurt Yuki right? Right, and as long as Yuki is at my side I am safe) she thought trying to calm her rapid mind. Sara entered her dorm room to fetch Yuki, Yuki was sitting on the bed dressed and ready for the party with Ruka standing blankly at her side, they had re-shacked her but Yuki still sat obediently on the bed, while Sara got ready for the party, she then led Yuki, Yori and the night students out of her room and down the hall, they crossed the lawn and arrived at the gate. The headmaster had just woken, he was organizing his office only to see out the window, the entire night class walking across the loan in evening dresses and suits to their cars outside the front gate. He stood in shock for a moment and then ran out side "Were are you all going?!" He yelled and some turned to him with a smile "Lady Sara's party, we will return afterward." they told him excitedly "Oh um well…carry on." he told them waving a friendly goodbye.

About a half hour latter the party had begun, it was held in the underground mansion, the great halls were packed with guests and a few vampire hunters, but Sara had them there under the suspicion that Kaname would show up, they payed her vary little attention as was her intention, they were there to catch Kaname, but Zero just stood in the corner watching every guest, he had taken a sward from the collection of vampire weapons that the association had, he was eyeing the room searching for Sara and Yuki but found neither one. He suspected that Sara was making herself scarce until Kaname was found, for safety reasons, but Zero had frankly hoped that Kaname would make an appearance, if Kaname didn't kill Sara by the end of the party he certainly would. Zero also felt uncomfortable with the amount of vampires offering him drinks, they appeared to be Sara's blood tablets dissolved in water, everyone loved them regardless of zero's warnings to them. Hanabusa approached Zero in the corner "Oh so when they said every vampire would be here they meant all of them…even the level D vampire hunters." he chattered rudely, Zero just ignored him "Yes I'm talking to you Zero Kiryu." Hanabusa continued but then sighed looking across the room "Oh d%$# it looks like Sara got Ruka." Hanabusa said angrily Zero fallowed his gaze to see Sara across the room, fallowed closely by Yori and Ruka each with a dead gaze, and Yuki with a nervous walk. they were making a B line for the balcony, they climbed the stairs to stand in the clear view of everyone. Sara stood at the front with her hand on Yori's shoulder. Yuki stood on her other side with a solum hopeless look in her eyes, but Ruka stood behind them with her eyes closed as if she was focussing intently, Zero began to move through the crowd, if he had had a gun and not a sward he would have shot Sara by now but then of coarse he would have to tear off her head before she killed Yuki or Yori. He moved closer and then noticed someone else moving in the crowd they seemed to be headed to Sara as well but they moved just as quickly, "Good evening," Came Sara's sweet voice over the crowd "I hope you are enjoying my party." everyone clapped but Zero just tried to get a clear view of the mysterious person in the crowd "Now as you know" Sara continued "I am one of the only two remaining pureblood families left," she announced "The Kurans have run our society by ignoring us all, Kaname Kuran has been suspected of multiple Murders and his sister has been doing nothing about it, she had disappeared for three months and now she has returned to her life at Cross Academy, it is time someone took action," she said and the crowd applauded "It's time we had a leader, a Queen to make the changes we need," she announced "and I intend to be that queen." she said "So, this is why I invited you here, will you swear your loyalty to me, will you bring an end to the rule of Kuran and except your true leader?" she asked and the crowd cheered, Sara smiled but then looked at Yuki, "I need to test this, I want you all not to do as Yuki Kuran demands," she looked at Yuki, "please go on dear" she sang and Yuki stepped forward "Um, I demand you all pure your drinks onto the floor…now" she finished the entire room acted just as she ordered and the sound of over a thousand drinks being spilt filled the great hall. Zero became worried he saw Sara's happy sweet exterior melt into the dark manipulative person she really was, he ran up the right staircase, while he could see the figure climbing the other staircase on the left side of the balcony. "NO" Sara said loudly "I told you not to do what…AHHH!" she roared in frustration "Then you leave me no choice!" she yelled walking behind Yuki and taking out the bloody rose and shooting Yuki strait through the head, Yuki Screamed, Zero ran at Sara with the sward but then it was over. He watched Sara rip out Yuki's heart, she held it in her hand as Yuki's body fell to the ground, blood littered the floor and Zero took the sward to Sara's neck, but at the same time he met the mysterious person that had climbed the other staircase, it was Kaname, they each wielded swards and scissored off Sara's head… it had all happened so fast the crowd was in shock, Zero dropped the sward covered in Sara's blood and looked at Kaname, he said nothing. They both turned to Yuki, she laid in a poor of blood at their feet, Zero lowered to the floor beside her, (No, no no no no) came his thoughts as he starred at her dead eyes, "Yuki" he whispered to her.

Chapter 11 The plan

There were people around him, hunters chasing Kaname, students waking from Sara's control, but all zero Saw was Yuki, "Yuki…You" he whispered again, he could feel a darkness enter his soul, his eyes became blank and his heart became cold (You were the last one…my parents are dead my brother is dead, I only had you…I love you) he thought, but stayed still just looking down at her, he closed her eyes gently, and then caressed her face with his hand, (I should have just killed Sara, I should have done it before she even entered the balcony, why did I hesitate for even a moment?) came the thoughts that ripped at his mind, then came Yori's cry, she was free from Sara and now she knelt beside Yuki "YUKI! NO….what happened?" she sobbed. She looked up at Zero "Zero? What happened to her" Yori cried desperately but Zero could not here her, he didn't take his eyes from Yuki's face, so many times had he seen it, so many times had he turned away from her, he had even told her he would kill her because she was a pureblood vampire, he wished he had never said anything to hurt her, she was only 17, she had only lived 17 years before she died… before she was murdered, he should have saved her… Yori still cried "Yuki, Yuki," as she hugged Yuki's body, people moved around them, and someone had picked up Sara's body to move it down stairs, someone tried to nudge Zero "We need to move her" came a hunters quiet voice, Zero didn't respond he just gently picked Yuki up, and lifted her off the ground, her body fell limp in his arms, he walked toward the stairs, fallowed by the other hunters students, and Yori, but Ruka still stood still closing her eyes, Kain shook Ruka by the shoulders repeating her name as if trying to wake her up, but she just stood their as if in a trance, the hunters did not catch Kaname, they said he was to fast, but they were not sure if he would have killed Yuki if Sara hadn't beat him to it.

Zero laid Yuki on a table down stairs, as instructed, he watched people gather around them and talk about sending the guests all home, and catching Kaname… and then who would lead the vampire society, but Zero just stood brushing his hand over Yuki's heir lovingly, "I'm so sorry" he whispered to her ignoring all else, he then spotted the bloody rose across the table, he left Yuki to pick up the gun and put it in his jacket, he then left the party, but was fallowed by Yori, her face stained with tears "Z-zero, can you take me back to the academy?" she asked wiping her eyes, Zero looked at her without a response and then turned to walk away she fallowed him closely, he entered his car, and she got in the passenger seat and he drove them to the academy in silence. He could see more hunters arriving on the scene to sort it out, but the guests were leaving.

Zero parked at the academy, and let Yori out, she hung onto his arm tightly, and continued to cry, Zero didn't remember the walk to the headmasters office to tell him the news, he and Yori entered the office but the headmaster was not inside, Yori, started talking to Zero but he didn't here her, he just saw her continuing to cry. She then left the office, and he walked down the hall, he was a vampire, the creature he hated most, he lost his parents to a pureblood who Kaname had the honer of killing, and then he had to kill his own brother on his request to stop Rido, he now had witnessed her death, he thought he had lost her when she became a vampire, but he was wrong, now he had lost her, now she was gone, the only person in his heart that was alive was now gone…and there was only one thing left to do. He staggered down the hall and opened the door to his old room, he sat on his bed and starred at the floor, he could here her voice in his head he could hear her nervous laugh and he could see her innocent smile, "Zero" came her friendly call, he closed his eyes, he wanted her memory to leave him be, he pulled the bloody rose out of his coat, and held it's barrel to his head, "Zero?" came her call again, he could remember the last time he was here, she had stopped him…she had saved him, but now she was gone. "ZERO!" came Yuki's scream, he opened his eyes to look into the door way…and in it stood Yuki, she was dressed in a white uniform and came running at him, "ZERO STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled at him tackling him onto the bed, wrenching the gun from his grasp, "Yuki?" he asked slowly, she seems so real so close, she had pinned his arms down, her hands felt solid, this was the most real hallucination he had ever had, "Zero it's me!" she told him in a panic "Zero?" she asked again, but he just looked up at her face, "Yes I here you Yuki." he said in a low whisper to the hallucination Yuki "Zero, I was trying to find you, were you at the party, where is Sara?" she questioned franticly "It doesn't matter Yuki," he answered slowly "Zero it's me what's wrong with you?" Yuki questioned again but Zero sat up slowly as she let go of his wrists and sat beside him, "Yuki Sara killed you, and then Kaname and I killed her" he said calmly, he stroked her hair lovingly "But this just feels so real." he whispered to her, she grabbled his hand "but Zero this is real, Sara din't kill me at that party, you saw Ruka's mind images, I ordered her to make it look like I died, but she had to be focussed on everyone in the room, I had to make Sara think I was their so that I could warn the hunters about her plans, I had to keep Yori safe Zero, Ruka can create fake images in peoples heads, she created that entire elusion, but it was supposed to end when Sara died I guess she was focussing so hard that…Zero are you all right?" Zero was just starring intensely at Yuki "Your alive?" he clarified "Yes" Yuki said serially "Your alive" he said again with surprise "Ye-" she started but was then stopped when he kissed her lips, he kissed he passionately and ran his hands through her hair, she starred in shock for a moment and then kissed him back passionately.

She finally pulled away for air "Z-zero" she started but he kissed her again, he held her close to him, and then parted "Yuki I love you, I have always loved you" he breathed she smiled broadly "I love you to Zero" and she hugged him tenderly but then they both herd the door open "Oh…!" came the voice of the headmaster, who had just entered the room and then stood at the door, looking at Yuki and Zero who were embracing each other, then backed away quickly "Oh um, yes" Said Yuki with a red face, "Um…Yuki and Zero, Kaname has been found, he is attacking the hunter association." the headmaster finished.

Chapter 12 Kaname's Victory

Things started again, Yuki was looking for Artimus and Zero had concealed the bloody rose in his coat as they quickly ran to the car with the headmaster, on their way they passed many concerned night students who had also herd the news, Hanabusa was defending Kaname's actions while Kain was rejecting them, Ruka stood beside Kain in a sort of tired daze until she saw Yuki, she then perked up and rushed to her "Lady Yuki, you almost put me in a permanent trance, I was never supposed to use my power on that scale…" she rambled in anger "I'm sorry" Yuki said softly "I was panicked, that was the only plan I could think of that would allow both Yori and me to live, and it worked Sara is dead!" Yuki said with a smile "Thank you Ruka, it would never have been possible without your help" Yuki told her "Just don't ever make me do that again" Ruka growled.

They all entered the cars and drove to the hunter association, they arrived at the half crumbled building, that was surrounded with hunters darting every witch way searching for Kaname, it appeared also that Kaname had injured a great many of the hunters on his way in, Zero and Yuki ran together toward the front door, or at least what was left, while the night class split up looking for Kaname, Kaien Cross asked the surrounding hunters what had happened but they just said Kaname had arrived in a flash and then the Furnace began acting even worse, it began to collect all of the hunters weapons with long metal tentacle like strands, the mother metal was alive and always had been, but it seemed she was reclaiming her weapons at the end of her life.

Yuki fallowed Zero as they explored the lower floors looking for Kaname (Kaname dosn't even know I am alive) thought Yuki (Kaname, has planned some thing…what is he doing, he has killed all the pureblood lines except ours, he had that list of pure bloods in his closest, wait… he is the original ancestor, he plans to kill all vampires…so what does he want with the hunters?) she thought… (He told me that a vampire he knew fed her blood to humans and made them hunters and then she through her heart in the furnace to make the hunters weapons, if the furness is dying then) "Zero!" she yelled "Kaname, he doesn't want the furnace to die!" Yuki yelled "Ok" answered Zero as they ran "So he is going to save it Zero, we will find him were the Furnace is!" she yelled, "this way!" Zero yelled and she fallowed him deep underground, down through the floors of the association, to the deepest floor. Long metallic tentacles reached up from below to grab Yuki and Zeros's vampire weapons, they held onto them, but then they were taken, they were lifted from the ground and taken to the furness room, they landed with a thud as the tentacles had released them for some reason, the building stopped shacking. Yuki looked up at the Furnace to see Kaname, he stood in front of it starring into it's flames, Yuki stood and ran to him "Kaname, what are you doing!" she yelled and he turned to see her "Yuki?" he said with surprise as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Kaname, what are you do—-" she gasped at the hole in his chest were his heart used to be, she shrieked and backed away covering her mouth with her hands "K-kaname" she looked at him with sad eyes, "Yuki, I'm happy to see you are all right, I am completing my goal, all the pureblood families are dead, and in a moment so will ours" he told her taking her hands in his "I'm sorry I hurt you Kaname" she cried "I should not have left you that way…you are the only family I have" she told him "Yuki, it's alright, but…I had thought Sara killed you, but it was Ruka's image wasn't it." he told her and she nodded "Kaname I" she cried but he covered her mouth, Zero appeared behind her "Let her go" he demanded "Hello Zero," Kaname said darkly "No, Zero he wouldn't hurt me!" Yuki pleaded whiled Kaname pulled her close to him "I will miss you Yuki but all the pureblood lines must end.." he told her "What?" she whispered as he positioned his hands on either side of her shoulders, Zero was about to pull his hands off Yuki when Kaname explained "I am going to turn you back into a human Yuki." Kaname whispered to her "What?" Yuki and Zero said together, "I finally completed the technique." he told them "But Kaname that will kill you!" Yuki cried "Yuki my heart is in the furness, but this was the last thing I wanted to do for you Yuki. You deserve a human life, you have always been so precious to me, but I could see you were much happier as a human then you ever were as a vampire." he smiled at her but she just stood in shock "Thank you Kaname." she whispered with tears running down her cheeks, "Thank you for everything" she finished as he fell to the ground in her arms, dead.

The furnace had gone back to working normally, the hunters celebrated as Yuki and Zero walked out of the furnace room together. The last of the pureblood vampires was gone, which left Yuki, and she would loose her vampire genes and her memories within minuets. She and Zero walked together, "Yuki…you will not remember any part of this experience since you were awakened as a vampire will you?" Zero asked her calmly, she nodded "I don't want to forget… but if it means I can become human I am willing to make that sacrifice." she said looking at Zero "Zero just promise me that when I bombard you with questions about why I am hear and what happened the last three months you will answer them…and that you will…" she stopped "That I will what" he asked her softly "And that you will love me the same Zero" she smiled up at him, he stopped and took her face in his hands "Yuki I'm in love with you, I will always love you the same." he told her and then leaned forward to kiss her, and she kissed him back. but when they pulled away Yuki's glowing red eyes became dark brown and her expression changed to looked disoriented and confused "Z-zero?" she asked as he still held her face in his hands, he just smiled into her eyes "Yes Yuki" she darted her eyes in every direction "What…how?" she started but he pulled her into an embrace "It's ok Yuki, I'll explain what happened." he told her.

Chapter 13 The way it ends

8 years later…

Yuki was sitting at her kitchen table, it was 6 am on a Friday morning, she was sitting comfortably in her satin night dress and fuzzy slippers. She had planned a visit with her "father" that evening for dinner, and she was writing a grocery list, "mmm…do we need more zucchini?" she said to herself "mmm, yes! and basil and mushrooms…and some strawberries." she said while writing it on the list. She then lifted the pencil to tap it on her mouth, "mmm" she hummed in thought. Until a young boy of only 5 entered the room "Good morning mommy!" he said excitedly, Yuki turned to her son "Good morning Ren!" she said back excitedly turning and reaching out her arms to him, he came to her and she pulled him onto her lap. "Why are you up so early Honey" she said kissing the top of his head of white hair and wrapping her arms around him, "I don't know" he said playfully "Did you know we are going to grandpa's house for dinner tonight" she hummed to him, and he shook his head happily "No?" said Yuki playfully "Well we are and I'm going to bring cake, sound good?" she asked him looking into his eyes with a smile and he nodded happily, he jumped off her lap "Mommy can we play?" "what do you want to play Ren?" Yuki asked leaning down so she could face him. "Hide and go seek" he said with bright eyes "Ok" Yuki whispered "I'm it, go hide." she said as he went running out of the kitchen, "ok 1…2…3…" she counted in the kitchen, he went running through the rest of the apartment. "9…10 Ready or not here I come!" she called and then walked slowly out of the kitchen and into the living room, she creeped across the brown carpet silently listening to Ren's quiet laughter coming from behind the couch "Now were could he be?" asked Yuki pretending to look around the room "Did he disappear? I just can't find him." she said as she creeped up on the couch "FOUND YOU!" she surprised him, he jumped out from the couch "You have to catch me mommy!" he laughed as he darted around the coffee table, she chased him and tagged him "Ah your it Ren!" she sang joyfully "Ok 12345and10" he quickly counted "No, no wait count slower" she laughed and ran into her bed room, Zero was sleeping soundly wrapped in sheets in the middle of the bed. She snuck into the closest and hid behind the cloths on hangers, she smiled and waited to hear "9…10 Ready or not hear I come!" came Ren's voice from the living room. Yuki just stood quietly in the closest. Listening hard for Ren, she could hear that he was searching the kitchen, but then she herd Zero shift in the bed and stand up. She just stood still, but she herd his footsteps on the carpet approach the closest, he parted the cloths and then froze starring at Yuki standing in the closest "good morning" she said brightly with a smile, he just raised his eye brows starring at her confused but then he herd Ren in the living room say "Come out come out were ever you are." and Zero smiled slyly "no…no" whispered Yuki, he bent down and scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder "No, no, no, wait Zero" she squealed, "I found you" he said with a sly smile when Ren came running in "I found you!" he said pointing at her excitedly "No I found her" said Zero playfully scooping up Ren with his other arm, Ren laughed and Zero threw them both on the bed and then laid between them. they all laughed.

At noon Yuki was dressed and walking out the door to go grocery shopping "See you guys later, love you!" she called into the apartment and closed the door. She walked down the stairs and onto the street, it was raining hard, Yuki looked up into the clouds above her, while large drops of water plummeted down, she had a rain coat on but it was still cold, she walked down the street alone, watching cars pass her on the street, it was only a short walk to the grocery store she entered and pulled her hood off "Berrr" she said with a shiver and began to shop, she began to load her cart with a bag of flour when she spotted Yori's red hair from across the store, she then made her way in Yori's direction "SURPRISE!" Yuki yelled causing Yori to jump "Yuki…you scarred me." Yori said panting with a smile on her face. "Out shopping?" Yuki asked looking in to Yori's cart, to see 8 coffee tins, a bag of sugar and three cartons of cream "Yeah I was just picking some stuff up" Yori said calmly but Yuki just looked at her concerned "Thats a lot of coffee Yori, you planning on sleeping this week?" Yuki asked "Oh this, I'm having trouble adjusting to Hanabusa's schedule, I have to be honest I did not think our sleep schedules would be a problem when I married a vampire." Yori said yawning and Yuki giggled "yeah!" "But Yuki I had a question…were do you buy blood tablets?" Yori whispered "Oh, um from a company out of town I can give you their number" Yuki answered brightly "Thanks…so um how have things been, how are things at home?" Yori asked "Well um Zero's the head of the hunter association so he is at work a lot, and well it was never comforting for me to watch my husband go to work with a gun every day, but I know this it what Zero wants to do so I'm happy, the hunters say they will not be satisfied until the streets are safe to walk at night." Yuki smiled, "How is Ren?" Yori asked "Oh he is doing great, he loves school and he always comes home with stories about your Yuko, and what she said to him about vampires, Yuko has Hanabusa's view doesn't she, but I do hope the teacher doesn't hear their conversations" Yuki laughed and Yori nodded "I really am glad they get along so well, but tell me has Ren ever behaved like he would want to become a hunter?" Yori asked "Well, not really, but I guess he does share a little of Zeros view on vampires but…well he plays a lot of hide and go seek tag." Yuki thought. But the two shared more laughs before they parted and payed for their merchandise. "Good bye, and remember Yuki I'm carpooling today." Yori said with a smile. "I will, goodbye." Yuki said as she left the store.

Yuki came home and began baking, Zero would not be back for another few hours and Ren was at school. She was mixing the batter when she head a tap on the kitchen window, she set the bowl down and pulled the curtains back to see some one walking away in the rain, she could not see their face but she shrugged, someone apparently thought they were being funny by tapping on peoples windows, she went back to stirring when the phone rang "just a minuet." she said to herself as she set the bowl down and wiped her hands on her apron "Hello?" she answered but herd no response "Hello? This is Yuki…hello?" then the phone just gave her a dial tone and she hung up "mmm, oh well." she said walking back to the kitchen. but on her way she noticed a note pasted to the back of the door, in Zero's hand writing, it said "Yuki don't answer the phone while I'm gone, hunter update, everything is safe, but avoid going out after dark." (Shoot, not again) Yuki thought, every now and then Zero would get an update on a level E the hunters were fallowing and he would leave her notes of warning, at first she had been afraid, but she had been around worse, she just continued to stir the batter and then poor it into a cake pan to bake it. once it was done she thought (Well, I guess it's time to pick Ren up from school… oh wait, Yori told me she was taking him home, ok, then I just have to frost this cake ) Yuki thought, rubbing her hands together excitedly, but then noticed her bracelet was gone (Oh shoot, when did that fall off) she thought, and she began searching the living room floor and then thought of her closet in her room, and the kitchen, there were only so many places it could be lost in there small apartment but then she thought, what about the grocery store, it wasn't far, and she had had that bracelet since she was 16 she had to find it, she trough on her rain coat and dashed out side, she scanned the side walk, the rain was poring, she could hear thunder in the distance but she just seared until she realized she had passed the grocery store when she turned around she came face to face with a tall stinger in a black coat "Hello miss." he greeted her in a deep voice, "Hi" she smiled awkwardly and continued her search, hearing his foot steps clunk behind as he fallowed her closely "um" she said "Is their something I can help you with?" she asked nervously turning around to watch the tall stranger's eyes glow red, "There is actually." he hissed at her through his fangs, she backed up, but ran into another stranger, Yuki tilted her head up to see his face, and he just grinned widely "Don't you smell good." He said eyes glowing, she screamed and ran to her right, down a side road, but the two were right on her trail, she slipped on the wet pavement and fall forward on her hands and knees scraping them on the pavement, she moaned in pain but then stood up, and reached to her skirt, attached to her thigh she found Artimus she pulled it out and extended it, she looked around but saw no one, she still stood defensibly in the rain but then saw her own blood in the rain water from her knees and wrists, she tried to ran back toward the main road but found that one of the vampires had grabbed the back of her coat and yanked her back throwing her to the ground "Oh man look this one's got a weapon." One said to the other "So… that won't stop me." answered the other as they slowly approached her, she swung Artimus at them, but they dodged her, one swooped close to her face and she jabbed Artimus at him and he screamed in pain. As she backed away. She backed into a trash can, they both turned to her and one reached forward and ripped Artimus from her grip Yuki panicked and reached behind her for a weapon and found only the trash can lid, they reached for her and she turned sharply to smashed their hands into to brick wall with the trash can lid, they jumped her and they crashed into the trash can and she screamed, she herd a gun shot and one of the vampires waled, she crawled away, only to feel one pull her back by the ankle, she turned to see his hungry face she repeatedly smashed the lid over his head, until she felt him let go, she scrabbled to her feat, to see Zero standing over the other vampire ready to fire the next shot between the stranger's eyes "Yuki what are you doing out here?" he asked irritated "I lost something!" she said smashing the lid over the vampire's head again "I had to find it." "I told you not to answer the phone!" "I got the note late and besides these two are clearly amateurs" she continued as Zero fired the gun killing the first one "Artimous" she called to Zero and he threw it over to her, and she caught it and jabbed it into the heart of the vampire before her, but he just grabbed Artimus and pulled it away, and tried to bend it back on her "I've got it I've got it" she assured Zero who just pulled the gun on the vampire, and fired turning him to dust "I had him Zero!" she demanded "I know, but so did I." he told her "well that's not fair." she said walking to him and punching his chest playfully "Yuki, I was not going to risk them hurting you." he told her seriously and she leaned on his chest as they both stood in the rain "I'm glad you found me Zero but how did you know where I was?" she asked and he took her hand and lifted it to her face and pulled her sleeve back to reveal the jagged scrapes the pavement gave her wrist. Yuki nodded looking down, but then Zero's eyes went red and he pulled her sleeve back over her wrist and turned away, "Zero," she said softly, "Don't do this to yourself." she said softly he panted and she raised her arm again pulling her sleeve down, he licked the blood from her wrist lifting her hand gently, he stopped and then took her other arm and pulled her sleeve back to see more jagged scrapes and running blood, he licked the inside of her wrist with his eyes closed, he finished and let her arm down, "Um we should probably put something on that." he referred to her wounds "It's ok Zero" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm ok." he looked into her eyes, and leaned his head forward so their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes and he scooped her up over his shoulder "No…no no wait Zero!" she pleaded but he ignored her as he carried her home "Zero, no , this is embarrassing, people will see." she wined as he carried her home. They came through the front door and he set her down, he unbuttoned her rain Jacket and let it fall to the ground she tried to reach his top buttons on his coat and then finally got his coat off, he kissed her forehead and then her lips and then her neck, she smiled as he pulled her close and then pushed her up against the wall, they kissed each other passionately until there came a knock on the door, they quickly backed away from each other, "Who it it?" they called "It's Yori, I brought Ren home." she called from out side and Yuki ran to open the door "Thank you so much Yori!" Yuki said "Don't mention it, now I have to get Yuko home, see you later Yuki," she called "Bye" Yuki waved feeling Ren hug her legs, "Mommy when is dinner?" Ren asked "Dinner…Oh shoot!' Yuki yelled in shock "We are going to my Dads and I have to frost the cake!" she ran to the kitchen "Mommy can I help?" Called Ren "yeah, um sure" came Yuki's voice from the kitchen, fallowed by the sound of pots clashing against the floor. "Daddy what's the matter?" Ren asked Zero who was still standing by the wall "Oh…nothing," Zero answered picking up the rain coats from the floor while Ren helped Yuki finish her cake. "Oh zero I found the bracelet, it fell in the cake!" she called laughing.

They all arrived at Kaien Crosses house at 7:00, "Yuki, your hear!" exclaimed her father excitedly welcoming them all. And together they shared an evening of family, food, and laughter, Yuki sat beside Zero and across from her father, each with a glass of wine in their hand "Ok ok, I have one" Said Yuki through her laughter, "What do you think would have happened if I had decided to stay a pureblood?" she said confidently "Yuki" Zero interjected but Yuki covered his mouth "and no killing me or rejecting me or hating me" she told him and he sighed and Kaien stated in "I think you would not have been as happy but things would still have turned out the same" he answered with a smile at his daughter "mmm, ok Zero your turn" she started "Yuki I" but she put her finger to his mouth "remember what I said" she reminded and he took her hand "Yuki I think you would have liked having your memory back" Zero admitted "But" "But what" Yuki asked concerned "I would love you either way." he told her and she casually kissed him and pulled away "Ok Father it is your turn think of a question." she asked her father and took a sip of wine "Alright, mmm What do you think would have happened… now this is serious… what would have happened if you didn't leave Kaname that night at your childhood house?" Yuki and Zero both sat back in thought and then looked at each other. "I guess if I had decided to stay with Kaname I would have just lived with him, and then I suppose he would have helped us battle Sara and then eventually gone on a murderous rampage leaving me to choose to come home to Cross Academy only to later hunt Kaname down with Zero, then choose Kaname in the end until of coarse he throws his heart into the fire and leave me with Zero, who knows maybe I would have another daughter to name Ai…but that's if things had gone differently." she finished leaning her head on Zero's shoulder.

the end


End file.
